The Exception
by Lisme
Summary: baekhyun, seorang laki-laki carrier dari keluarga kalangan atas yang mengadakan pesta debutan bertemu dan terperangkap pesona chanyeol, laki-laki dominan misterius yang akan mengubah dan memporak porandakan hidup baekhyun. dan di kalangan itu, tidak ada yang mengenal apa itu cinta. chanbaek,gay,AU,M-preg,smut,eksplisit content
1. The First Sight at Debut

**Author note : Hi. saya adalah L. saya sudah sering menulis, tapi ini adalah ff debut saya. menulis tema gay adalah sebuah tantangan baru dan saya berusaha membawa ide baru untuk ff karena saya juga seorang pembaca. untuk kedepannya akun ini akan berisi ff exo karena saya adalah L ;)** **the exception berharap akan membuat sebuah pengecualian. saya akan berusaha untuk update 2x seminggu, ini seperti membuat sebuah janji pada diri sendiri untuk menulis dengan konsisten. buat yang puasa, bacanya kalau sudah buka ya, hehe.** **this story will have mature and some unappreciated contents. a pure fiction the idea of the writer.** **L is me 2017**

present

 **THE EXCEPTION**

M18, chanbaek, AU M-preg, boyxboy, jetset life, romance

Bab I : First Sight at Debut

Dia adalah seorang byun baekhyun. Seorang laki-laki yang terlahir sebagai seorang carrier. Seorang laki-laki, tapi semua orang memperlakukan carrier seperti perempuan. Para carrier adalah keajaiban diantara para kaum gay untuk tetap bisa mendapat darah daging,--keturunan dengan dari darah yang sama. Para carrier adalah manusia yang memiliki tingkat hormon testosteron, progesteron dan estrogen dengan jumlah yang berbeda dengan laki-laki dan perempuan, jadi tak masalah kalau kau suka penis karena kau juga tetap bisa memiliki anak.

Semestinya menjadi carrier adalah anugerah, tapi tidak untuk baekhyun. Laki-laki berperawakan kecil itu membenci kenyataan dirinya sebagai seorang carrier, apalagi terlahir di tingkat sosial keluarganya, kalangan jetset, orang-orang paling berkuasa dan paling disoroti, kehidupan dimana sebuah hubungan dijalin karena uang, entah itu pertemanan, pernikahan, juga permusuhan. Ini semua tentang bagaimana berpihak pada siapa yang memberi keuntungan yang lebih banyak. Seorang perempuan atau laki-laki carrier adalah sebuah aset dalam keluarga kalangan atas. Para perempuan dan laki-laki carrier hanyalah penyambung keturunan, aset yang ada untuk dipamerkan, menjadi boneka dan untuk mempertahankan posisinya mereka mesti selalu merepresentasikan sebuah keindahan, dan tidak ada yang bisa merubah keadaan itu atau lebih tepatnya tidaklah berguna mengubah itu karena bahkan para wanita dan carrier di kalangan atas tidak keberatan.

Hari ini adalah pesta debutan baekhyun. Setiap anak kalangan atas akan mengadakan pesta debutan pada ulang tahunnya yang ke duapuluh. Pada usia inilah mereka dianggap dewasa dan siap diperkenalkan pada publik, ini selalu menjadi perbincangan nasional, bahkan dunia internasional untuk beberapa keluarga yang paling berpengaruh. Baekhyun sangat benci pesta debutannya. Ini hanyalah sebuah ajang pamer. Setiap keluarga akan menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya sebelum mereka siap 'dipamerkan'. Memastikan background pendidikan baik, pengalaman kerja dan prestasi, dan terutama penampilan. Bukan rahasia lagi hampir semua anak kalangan jetset punya beberapa hal palsu di tubuh atau di mukanya. Tapi tidak untuk baekhyun. Itulah kenapa keluarga byun sangat bangga padanya. Kulitnya cantik, wajahnya manis, tubuhnya kecil ramping, sebuah hal bagus untuk carrier. Baekhyun juga pandai dan mudah membaur, punya kepribadian yang baik, suaranya merdu dan berbakat dalam musik, tipe anak baik-baik yang tidak menjerumuskan dirinya pada kenakalan remaja sesaat, itulah yang membuat dirinya sudah banyak disebut publik bahkan sebelum pesta debutannya direncanakan.

Ketika sebuah pesta debutan disebut penting, itu memang sebuah hal yang sangat penting. Bukan cuma tentang pesta ulang tahun ke duapuluh, atau berapa megah gedung diselenggarakan, seberapa banyak dan pentingnya daftar tamunya, seberapa mewahnya makanannya, jauh lebih dari itu. Untuk anak laki-laki dominan kalangan jetset, pesta debutan adalah waktu dan tempat paling penting untuk menentukan dengan siapa mereka akan menjalin sebuah sekutu dalam bisnis di masa depan. Pada pesta debutan inilah para laki-laki dominan akan menunjukkan taring dan kualitas diri mereka sehingga akan menarik kawan dan menundukkan lawan. Pada pesta debutan mereka akan membangun relasi, memperbesar pengaruh atau mengacaukan segalanya, mempermalukan diri dan menyembunyikan diri selama sisa hidup mereka. Untuk anak perempuan dan laki-laki carrier, pada pesta debutan akan lebih menonjolkan sisi feminitas dan keindahan. Baekhyun menganggap pesta debutan sejenis ini tidak berbeda dengan sebuah acara lelang, dimana seorang yang didebutkan pada pesta itu adalah barang yang akan dijual pada penawar tertinggi. Pada pesta debutan ini, setiap tamu laki-laki bujangan datang untuk mengharapkan pendamping dari kalangan yang sama, menginginkan sebuah kualitas pribadi dan garis keluarga, mengharapkan pernikahan untuk bisnis besar, bersaing dengan bujangan lain dan membawa pulang hadiahnya sebagai pemenang, semua tipe-tipe laki-laki yang sangat dibenci baekhyun, namun mau tidak mau baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa salah satu dari jenis laki-laki seperti merekalah yang akan menjadi bagian terbesar bagi hidup baekhyun.

Baekhyun saat ini memakai jas putih karya desainer terbaik dari merk fashion milik keluarga byun. Desain ini akan diluncurkan lusa dan akan menjadi desain unggulan dan diharapkan untuk meraih untung yang besar karena dipakainya desain ini pada pesta debutannya pasti akan menjadi trending topik apalagi jika dilihat bagaimana desain jas dan celana ini menempel sangat mengagumkan pada tubuhnya. Dengan tambahan make up tipis, baekhyun terlihat sangat menawan, tampan dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan, bahkan diri baekhyun setuju dengan hal itu. Semua hal ini adalah tentang bisnis, dia ulang tahun hari ini tapi dia tidak merasa bahagia akan hal itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar. Baiklah inilah saatnya, setelah kau keluar menemui semua orang, hidupmu tak akan sama lagi. Baekhyun berkata pada dirinya di cermin, dan setelah membuat satu senyuman terbaik yang bisa dia buat, dia beranjak dari depan meja hias, membalikkan badannya dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

 **-the exception-**

Saat namanya disebut diiringi tepuk tangan, baekhyun menyibak tirai putih di depannya dan keluar bergabung ke kerumunan di depannya. Dia mencoba tersenyum pada semua orang, menyapa balik setiap orang dan berusah ramah. Pesta debutannya menjemukan tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia tidak kagum. Ibunya mengatur pestanya sangat indah, pestanya sangatlah baekhyun. Semua serba putih. Mawar putih hiasan di dinding, tirai, kue strawberry besar tiga tingkat yang diselimuti whipped cream putih dan hiasan putih burung merpati, sangat indah, tidak mewah tapi sangat indah. Dresscode tamu undangan juga putih dan musiknya lembut beberapa adalah lagu kesukaannya jadi pestanya membuatnya sedikit lebih nyaman. Inilah, setelah hari ini setiap keluarga kalangan atas boleh mengajukan lamaran untuk baekhyun, ini adalah peraturan tidak tertulis yang diketahui semua orang. Baekhyun tidak ingin mencoreng nama keluarganya, tapi dia juga tidak ingin berpura-pura, jadi baekhyun hanya akan menjadi dirinya sendiri malam ini, menjadi baekhyun yang itu, yang selalu tersenyum. Baekhyun ingin menjadi terkesima tentang seberapa indah, megah dan banuaknya orang yang datang, tapi sungguh baekhyun tidak perduli.

Setelah acara tiup lilin dan hal-hal resmi yang menjemukan, baekhyun berharap bisa bernafas lega, tapi tidak, pestanya belum usai dan dia adalah pusat pesta ini, baekhyun menjadi sibuk untuk menolak dengan halus minuman dan ajakan dansa dari semua laki-laki yang terpesona dan penasaran dengan dirinya. Tidak ada perempuan yang tertarik padanya karena semua orang tahu bahwa dia laki-laki carrier. Baekhyun ingin pulang dan tidur di kamarnya sekarang tapi itu sangatlah tidak sopan. Jadi di sinilah ia, di sudut ruangan duduk di depan bar minuman berusaha menyembunyikan diri walau beberapa orang memperhatikan keberadaannya, dan beberapa lagi hanya mencoba untuk menikmati pesta.

"hey, kenapa yang memilki pesta malah terlihat seperti orang pertama yang ingin meninggalkan pesta!", suara sapaan yang akrab di telinga baekhyun itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan baekhyun sejenak.

"husshh... Jangan keras-keras kyungsoo, jika ada yang mendengar akan terasa sangat tidak nyaman", baekhyun membalas malas,

"ini pesta debutanmu baekhyun! Jangan duduk di pojok dan mengeluarkan aura seperti itu seakan kamu memasang tulisan jangan dekati aku di atas dahimu! ", kyungsoo mengecilkan suaranya.

"kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini kyungsoo, kamu tahu perasaanku tentang semua ini, jadi kalau kamu di sini untuk membuat suasana hatiku lebih buruk dengan leluconmu, kita bisa saling melempar lelucon dan kau tahu orang-orang kaku di sini akan mengira bahwa aku dan kamu adalah salah satu badut yang di sewa jadi hentikan! ", baekhyun membuat senyuman kecil, mencoba untuk tidak bertingkah konyol karena ada sahabatnya di dekatnya.

Byun baekhyun dan Do kyungsoo selalu membagi perasaan dan pikiran bahkan beberapa rahasia satu sama lain, membuat lelucon tentang beberapa hal, saling mempercayai dan bergantung, walau berawal dari kerja sama bisnis keluarga byun dan keluarga do, baekhyun ingin percaya bahwa persahabatannya dengan kyungsoo adalah tulus.

"oh ayolah, humoris adalah klasifikasi yang bagus untuk dimiliki calon pasangan hidup," kyungsoo berbisik.

"demi Tuhan do kyungsoo!", suaranya sedikit meninggi dan beruntung musik yang dimainkain menyamarkan suaranya, muka baekhyun memerah, entah marah atau merona malu.

"apa kamu melihat seseorang? ", kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan seakan tak perduli, mengalihkan pembicaraan pembicaraan mereka.

"tidak, sejauh ini tidak ada yang baru, lagipula aku berharap untuk menunda semua hal tentang kehidupan asmaraku, aku ingin karirku mantap saat punya istri nanti." baekhyun menghela nafas lelah.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "ayolah, semua orang tahu kamu carrier, aku membicarakan laki-laki dominan di sini. dan carrier suka penis."

"hey, kau butuh menyekolahkan mulutmu. Aku tidak percaya kau barusan menjatuhkan bom P padaku mengatakannya seakan itu kata yang biasa digunakan dengan semua orang. Dan kata siapa carrier tidak bisa jadi dominan? Aku laki-laki, aku suka perempuan." baekhyun mencoba menjaga volume suaranya.

"semua orang menyebut penis, dan itu juga kata dalam biologi. ah, sudahlah, kalau kamu tidak mau terjebak dalam pernikahan drama karena uang, kamu mesti punya seseorang yang punya arti untuk kamu. Ini debutan, biasanya beberapa orang sudah memiliki kekasih saat debutan dan membiarkan kekasihnya melamarnya, tapi kamu? Kamu menendang semua orang yang berani memikirkan hubungan seperti itu denganmu! ",kyungsoo mulai serius, dan baekhyun tahu akan hal itu tapi dia tak punya pilihan, dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan berdebar seperti yang dikatakan semua orang, dia hanya sekedar tertarik pada beberapa orang dan dia tahu itu bukanlah cinta, hidup dalam lingkaran sosial ini membuat baekhyun tidak percaya jika cinta itu ada. Jadi baekhyun hanya menjawab kalimat kyungsoo dengan cemberut.

"aku punya tiga top list dari daftar tamumu yang hadir di sini, menurutku tiga orang ini yang mau keren." kyungsoo berbisik dan tersenyum licik. Baekhyun hanya meliriknya tajam dan menahan senyumnya karena tahu kyungsoo mencoba menghiburnya.

"yang pertama, aku tidak percaya kamu mengabaikan keberadaannya, dia, song joongki! Song joongki yang itu! Kamu bisa tahu semua tentang dia di fanpagenya, oh, aku fansnya omong-omong. Song joongki di pesta debutanmu baekhyun! laki-laki baik-baik, tampan, kalau belum punya jongin, aku pasti mau dia untuk jadi suamiku, tapi dia tidak datang di pesta debutanku dulu! Wah relasi orang tuamu mengerikan. Dia itu sempurna baekhyun, dia bahkan cuma pernah berurusan dengan polisi saat ditilang karena lampu depan mobilnya rusak..." kyungsoo berbinar.

"wow, too much information kyung, itu lebih terdengar kalau kamu yang suka dia, bagaimana dengan orang kedua? " baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala.

"aku bahkan tak berani untuk menyapanya, padahal aku ingin minta foto berdua. Ah, sudahlah, laki-laki kedua, lee minho, lihat lelaki tinggi berdada bidang dengan gaya rambut klimis itu? Keluarganya adalah keluarga lee yang punya saham terbesar di lotte company, jadi kamu bisa mengunjungi lotte world gratis tiap hari kalau menjadi pendampingnya", kyungsoo berkata dengan nada serius sehingga membuat baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"dia punya simpanan bernama bae suzy karena perempuan itu bukan dari kalangan jetset, semua orang tahu itu tapi lee minho tetap bersikap seolah dirinya seorang single.", kyungsoo menambahi dan meledaklah tawa baekhyun sampai membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata di sudut matanya karena berusaha menahan tawanya agar tetap terdengar sopan.

"kyungsoo, you really made my day! Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan orang-orang seakan-akan aku ingin membeli sebuah ponsel!", baekhyun masih tertawa.

"hmmm... Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu ini hal yang baik atau tidak, tapi laki-laki ketiga sekarang sedang menatapmu dan berjalan ke arah sini, dia ada di arah jam lima dan jangan menoleh!", kyungsoo berbisik. Tawa baekhyun surut saat mendengar nada bicara dan ekspresi wajah kyungsoo.

"dan baekhyun, sebelum kamu menolaknya, kamu harus tahu kalau dia adalah bujangan paling diminati di korea saat ini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa datang ke pesta debutanmu karena dia tidak pernah sebelumnya dan kurasa itu artinya dia tertarik padamu, jadi berbaik hatilah setidaknya. Seperti katamu, semua hal dalam hidup ini punya pengecualian, kamu mungkin bisa membuat yang satu ini jadi pengecualianmu, dia hot as hell.", kyungsoo menambahkan sambil mengerlingkan matanya lalu beranjak meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih mencerna maksud perkataan kyungsoo.

- **the exception** -

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya sehingga bisa melihat sosok lelaki yang dimaksud kyungsoo berjalan dari sisi seberang ruangan. Tubuhnya menegang, matanya terkunci pada kedua bola mata besar bulat yang menatapnya, malaikat, tidak, laki-laki itu lebih seperti penggambaran sempurna dewa yunani, baekhyun seperti tidak bisa merasakan syaraf-syarafnya bekerja, jantungnya berdetak sangat keras sehingga semua orang di pesta seakan bisa mendengarnya, sosok laki-laki tinggi yang berjalan ke arahnya semakin dekat. Waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Saat jarak baekhyun dan laki-laki itu hanya sekitar sepuluh sentimeter, baekhyun sudah kehilangan nafasnya dan membutuhkan pegangan agar mampu berdiri dengan benar karena mampu melihat dengan jelas kalau laki-laki di depannya tersenyum.

"selamat ulang tahun baekhyun-ssi", laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada baekhyun, suaranya berat membuat getaran aneh dalam diri baekhyun. Baekhyun memikirkan tentang betapa banyak perempuan dan laki-laki gay yang telah orgasme hanya karena mendengar suara surgawi ini. Dan dia menyebut nama baekhyun dengan suara itu, ugh, perut baekhyun mengepal.

setelah dengan susah payah mengembalikan kesadarannya, baekhyun mencoba tersenyum, menatap mata laki-laki itu, "terima kasih", baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan laki-laki itu dan langsung melepaskannya karena terkejut dengan aliran listrik yang mempengaruhi seluruh tubuhnya, terutama di bagian tubuh di antara pahanya, baekhyun masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini.

Laki-laki tinggi itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah, karena terkejut dengan reaksi baekhyun yang menarik cepat tangannya sedikit kasar, baekhyun harap laki-laki itu tidak menyadari suaranya yang serak, laki-laki yang disebut kyungsoo sebagai laki-laki ketiga ini bukanlah laki-laki yang bisa diabaikan oleh siapapun, dengan dada lebar dan kokoh, dia pasti sering berolah raga, kulitnya seperti porselen namun otot-otot dan bentuk muka yang tegas membuatnya sangat jantan, baekhyun bahkan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada di bawah kungkungan laki-laki ini, wow, ini sangatlah tidak beretika baekhyun, saat ini kamu terdengar seperti seorang yang sangat mesum, baekhyun bernafas dengan berat dan dia tidak berani untuk meneliti lebih jauh lelaki di depannya ini dan ingin menutup matanya, persetan dengan kesopanan karena otaknya malah memikirkan hal-hal yang tak masuk akal karena melihat laki-laki ini dan itu bukanlah hal yang bagus, tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan baekhyun, baekhyun bisa melihat kalau di berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya, dan seakan semuanya baik-baik saja, laki-laki itu mengulurkan kedua tangan besarnya yang kokoh kearahnya lagi dan membuat jantung baekhyun benar-benar berhenti.

"aku park chanyeol, mau berdansa denganku? "

 **TBC**

Bab II akan dipublish di hari minggu, 18 juni.


	2. The Deals

**Author note :**

 **Bab II ini saya publish sebagai pembuktian janji saya yang lebih saya tujukan untuk diri saya sendiri untuk konsisten menulis. saya baru sadar kalau di Bab I kemarin tidak ada konflik yang terjadi.**

 **Maaf saya menulis dengan telepon genggam, jadi sedikit sulit untuk editing, dan terima kasih banyak untuk review dan pembaca yang mendukung cerita ini.**

 **saya akan balas review di chapter depan mungkin (saya kira kita bisa reply seperti di facebook atau twitter tapi tidak, hehe).**

 _selamat membaca :)_

 **The Exception**

Bab II : The Deals

Baekhyun merasa baru kemarin dirinya masihlah seorang anak lima tahun cengeng yang menangis saat ibunya tak mau membelikannya sebuah jajanan di pinggir jalan yang membuat liurnya menetes. Dia adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang marah karena ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menjaga berat badannya dengan mengurangi jatah susu yogurt strawberry miliknya. Bahkan baru kemarin dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang akan berapi-api saat membicarakan masa depannya, tentang melakukan apapun yang dia mau, bermimpi menemukan kehidupan yang lebih berarti, kehidupan normal seperti layaknya manusia, bukan boneka.

Baekhyun dibesarkan dengan baik. Keluarga byun pasti bukanlah keluarga impian semua orang, tapi baekhyun tetap mengasihi keluarganya. Dia menyayangi ibunya, kakak lelakinya baekbom yang sangat menyebalkan, bahkan ayahnya yang selalu pilih kasih dengan dia karena kakaknya yang seorang dominan. Keluarga byun masih lebih baik dari kebanyakan keluarga lain yang baekhyun tahu. Ayahnya tak punya simpanan atau anak haram dan ibu baekhyun akan selalu memastikan kebutuhan baekhyun meski baekhyun selalu risih karena dia diperlakukan seperti perempuan. Jika kakak laki-lakinya diajari bisnis, management, dan keuangan oleh ayahnya, baekhyun haruslah mengikuti kelas kepribadian, memasak, menjahit, dan hal-hal yang feminim. Hell, baekhyun pernah memberontak, menuntut kenapa ayahnya tidak adil padahal dia juga laki-laki tapi akhirnya dia lelah dan terlebih merasa kasihan pada ibunya karena ibunyalah yang akan menanggung dan mempertanggung jawabkan bagaimana attitude baekhyun. Dan baekhyun berakhir dengan hidup sebagaimana seorang putri bangsawan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Dia anti dengan segala hal berbau romansa. Matanya akan gatal saat berpapasan dan melihat sepasang kekasih bermesraan, yang mana seringkali itu adalah sahabatnya, kyungsoo dan tunangannya, jongin. Ibunya selalu memberi tahunya kalau cinta itu hanyalah kata yang bagus untuk menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya dan kita lebih baik tidak menyebutnya. Hubungan ada karena kebutuhan, rasa hormat, hutang, kedamaian, kasih dan hal-hal yang memiliki dampak baik. Ibu baekhyun berkata bahwa bahkan kedua orang tua baekhyun tetap bisa bersama dan membangun keluarga yang baik selama hampir tiga puluh tahun tanpa ada cinta di antara mereka. Ibunya bahkan berkata dia tidak mencintai baekhyun, tapi mengasihi dan menyayanginya. Cinta itu tidak ada. Meski masih tidak percaya dengan cinta, baekhyun masih percaya pada satu hal yang tidak dipercaya ibunya, yaitu hubungan yang dijalin karena ketulusan. Baekhyun tahu kalau sejak kecil cara berfikir anak dari kalangan atas akan selalu mengarah pada keuntungan sehingga terkadang mematikan hati mereka. Tapi baekhyun telah bertemu dan mengenal lebih banyak orang daripada yang ibunya tahu. Baekhyun tahu orang diluar sana saling membantu dan dan mengasihi bahkan orang yang tidak dikenalnya, memang hampir semua orang macam itu adalah orang kalangan biasa. Jadi baekhyun merasa bukanlah salahnya kalau ia memiliki lebih banyak teman yang bukan berasal dari lingkaran sosial kalangan atas, karena dia merasa dia tidak seharusnya berada di status ini.

Dan inilah yang paling dibenci baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu kalau sebenarnya dia akan berada di titik ini ketika dia tidak tegas pada hatinya tentang berada di kalangan jetset. Dirinya adalah benar-benar boneka saat ini. Ditawar, dijual, didandani, dan dia berharap bahwa dia tidak benar-benar dimainkan. Baekhyun selalu berharap bahwa dirinya akan menjadi pengecualian untuk bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tapi sekarang inilah dia sekarang, dia bukanlah lagi seorang Byun.

 **-the exception-**

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada baekhyun, mengekspos manset onyx dan jam yang tampak sangat mahal. Dengan nafas gemetar, baekhyun meletakkan tangannya dalam tangan chanyeol. Denyut nadi baekhyun melompat ketika cengkeramannya diperkuat. Sentuhannya terasa berlistrik, mengirim kejutan ke lengan baekhyun dan mendirikan rambut di tengkuknya. Chanyeol tidak bergerak sejenak, sebuah garis kerutan mengisi jarak antara alis yang terpotong dengan arogan..

Bibir baekhyun menjadi kering, jadi dia menjilatnya sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah."

Chanyeol berdiri dengan keanggunan yang efisien, menarik baekhyun berdiri ke pelukannya dan mencoba mengikuti irama lagu yang bahkan baekhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya.. Kedua laki-laki itu mempertahankan kontak mata karena keduanya tidak bisa berpaling. Chanyeol terlihat lebih muda dari asumsi baekhyun pada awalnya. Lebih muda dari tiga puluh dugaannya, tapi mata chanyeol jauh lebih berambisi. Tatapan yang keras, tajam dan cerdas. Baekhyun merasa tertarik kearah chanyeol seolah-olah ada tali yang mengikat pinggangnya dan chanyeol dengan perlahan-lahan dan tak terelakkan menariknya.

Hampir tak berjarak membuat baekhyun bisa benar-benar memperhatikan seorang park chanyeol. Itu butuh usaha yang sangat keras untuk fokus dan baekhyun benar-benar berharap chanyeol tidak menyadari reaksi tubuhnya yang tidak pantas. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk memandangi chanyeol. Rambut hitam seperti tinta membingkai wajah yang mempesona. Struktur tulangnya akan membuat pematung menangis dengan sukacita, sementara mulut tergores kuatnya, hidung seperti belati, dan bola mata indah besar coklat tua intens membuatnya tampak menarik. Matanya itu menyipit sedikit, sementara wajahnya diatur supaya terlihat tenang. Matanya cerdas dan menilai, seakan menembus kedalam mata baekhyun. Detak jantung baekhyun bertambah cepat, bibirnya terbuka untuk mengakomodasi napas yang jadi lebih cepat. Park Chanyeol berbau sangat harum. Bukan cologne. Body wash, mungkin. Atau sampo. Apa pun itu, baunya lezat, seperti dia.

Keheningan menghipnotis di antara mereka membuat pikiran baekhyun mengelana dan itu tidak jauh-jauh dari pemikiran tentang ranjang park chanyeol. Mereka seperti tidak membutuhkan kata apapun saat saling menatap karena baekhyun seperti tahu kalau chanyeol tahu segalanya. Baekhyun bahkan sama sekali lupa kalau dia sedang berdansa dan tidak perduli bagaimana dansanya akan diperhatikan.

Saat lagunya telah berakhir, berkedip keluar dari setengah bingungnya, baekhyun melepaskan chanyeol. Dia tak sanggup lagi dengan jarak seperti itu. Chanyeol tak hanya indah, dia ... memikat. Ia adalah tipe pria yang membuat wanita dan laki-laki bukan dominan seperti baekhyun ingin merobek kemejanya sampai terbuka dan menonton kancing-kancingnya bertebaran bersama dengan ketahanan dirinya. Baekhyun menatap diri chanyeol dengan baju beradab, sopan, mahal milik chanyeol dan berpikir tentang persetubuhan yang kasar, primal dan mencakar-seprai.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan berterima kasih atas dansanya, membebaskan baekhyun dari tatapan provokatifnya. Otak baekhyun tergagap kembali bekerja. Baekhyun jengkel dengan dirinya sendiri karena merasa canggung ketika chanyeol sepenuhnya tenang.

Dan kenapa? Karena baekhyun terpesona, sialan.

Chanyeol beranjak namun melirik ke arah baekhyun dan posenya — hampir berlutut di depannya — membuat miring keseimbangan baekhyub lagi. Chanyeol membalas tatapan baekhyun saat dia bangkit.

"Aku menikmati dansanya, "

Wajah baekhyun panas. Betapa indahnya untuk tampil canggung dan kikuk di depan orang yang paling percaya diri dan anggun yang pernah baekhyun temui.

"Aku juga, terima kasih", baekhyun menahan erangan yang sedaritadi ia tahan.

Dan sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi, chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang benar-benar akan membuat gunung akan berlari jika chanyeol berkata untuk, "kita akan berjumpa lagi. " itu terdengar seperti sebuah janji.

Dan baekhyun benar-benar mendesah. Saat dia sudah benar-benar melihat chanyeol, baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi karena dia benar-benar terasang.

- **the exception-**

Park Chanyeol benar-benar sebuah pengecualian. Selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya, baekhyun tidak pernah tertarik kepada siapapun sebagai seorang pria, dia bahkan berfikir kalau dia akan menemukan laki-laki atau perempuan yang bisa membuatnya tertarik dengan cara itu sampai dia bertemu park chanyeol di malam pesta debutannya. Bahkan setelah bermasturbasi di kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk benar-benar pulang, tidur yang biasa menjernihkan pikiran baekhyun malah membuatnya lebih kalut karena dia bermimpi basah, demi tuhan, baekhyun seperti anak sebelas tahun yang baru puber, ada apa dengan mimpi basah itu. Dengan fantasi seorang park chanyeol, hal itu membuat baekhyun semakin tidak bisa melupakan seorang park chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan sebuah pengecualian tentang hal yang akan dia simpan sendiri. Baekhyun sudah diberondongi pertanyaan oleh kyungsoo yang terlalu excited, tapi baekhyun tidak memberi tahu apa-apa, dia tak akan menceritakan tentang chanyeol, masturbasi, dan mimpi basah pada kyungsoo, tidak akan.

Dan saat bangun pagi ini, baekhyun benar-benar sadar pesta debutannya semalam berpengaruh besar padanya. Bukan cuma tentang pria ketiga toplist kyungsoo itu, tapi juga puluhan laki-laki dominan lain yang saat ini jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketertarikkannya pada baekhyun untuk membuatnya sebagai suami, baekhyun tersenyum mengejek dirinya karena baru tahu kalau ternyata banyak laki-laki kalangan atas yang gay namun seorang carrier sangatlah tidak sebanding dengan jumlah laki-laki dominan.

Saat ini rumah baekhyun sudah terlihat seperti toko bunga dan hadiah, dengan banyaknya boneka, cokelat, bingkisan untuk baekhyun. Telepon keluarga baekhyunpun berbunyi seharian, bahkan ayah baekhyun sampai mendapat beberapa pertemuan dengan beberapa keluarga yang ingin 'membeli' baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat jengah. Dia sedikit takut ayah atau ibunya akan menerima salah satu lamaran dari salah satu orang-orang itu. Semua ini membuatnya menjadi bahan lelucon kyungsoo, jadi baekhyun mengurung dirinya sendirian di kamar tidak ingin mendapat apapun atau menemui siapapun seharian ini. Baekhyun benar-benar perlu menjernihkan pikirannya. Namun baekhyun malah mendapati dirinya menghabiskan sisa hari itu memuaskan rasa penasarannya pada sosok park chanyeol lewat beberapa artikel online. Menarik tapi dia masih penasaran karena sepertinya dia tidak mendapat apa-apa kecuali kiat sukses dan strategi bisnis.

Park Chanyeol adalah sebuah misteri untuk semua orang. Tidak ada yang benar-benar mengenalnya atau bahkan keluarga park. Keluarga itu adalah keluarga prestis paling tertutup dan membiarkan seluruh spekulasi dan gosip tentang mereka. Membangun kerajaan besar dengan benteng yang belum bisa ditembus. Keluarga yang bahkan pengaruhnya lebih besar dari perdana menteri korea selatan.

Baekhyun pernah mendengar tentang betapa cepat perkembangan kerajaan bisnis keluarga park delapan tahun yang lalu setelah diakuisisi oleh seorang park chanyeol hanya beberapa minggu setelah pesta debutan park chanyeol. Park chanyeol adalah legenda bisnis di korea selatan bahkan dunia. Park corporation, kerjaan bisnis mereka mempunyai basis bisnis yang sangat luas, menguasai pasar saham, dan semua pengusaha berlomba-lomba untuk bisa berelasi, dan taring park chanyeol bisa dipastikan menancap dengan kuat. Park chanyeol adalah orang kedua paling kaya di korea selatan, nomor lima puluh sembilan di dunia. Baekhyun masih mempertanyakan soal ini sebenarnya, mengingat umur chanyeol yang bahkan belum mencapai kepala tiga. Sedang orang paling kaya di korea sudah akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan puluh dua, dan yang paling membuat baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala adalah ayah mertua kakak perempuan chanyeol lah orang itu, pernikahan itu sangatlah jelas sebuah pernikahan bisnis, dimana kedua keluarga paling kaya itu menegaskan kedudukan mereka. Yang pasti, mereka semua adalah tipe orang yang paling dibenci dan ingin baekhyun jauhi. Keluarga Park berbahaya. Park Chanyeol berbahaya. Dengan kesimpulan itu, baekhyun jatuh ke alam mimpi.

 **-the exception-**

Baekhyun memulai pagi selanjutnya sama buruknya karena dia tadi malam malah mengingat kembali pertemuan sebelumnya dengan park chanyeol, mata yang menggelap, suara berat, tangan kokoh, dada bidang, hingga aroma sabun yang membuat baekhyun orgasme. Mantra "Park Chanyeol berbahaya" tidak membuatnya melupakan chanyeol malah membuat semuanya terasa semakin intens.

Menghela nafasnya kasar, baekhyun berharap hari ini akan lebih baik, dia berharap dia bisa kembali mengurus perusahaan fashion design dengan label byun yang ia kembangkan sendiri. Baekhyun memang bukan pebisnis paling baik atau desainer baju paling bagus, tapi dia suka pekerjaannya, membangun dan membesarkan bisnisnya sendiri walau dengan bantuan dan modal ayahnya, tapi dia sekarang bisa berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, namun ayahnya tetap menganggap semua yang diraih baekhyun bukanlah hal yang bisa dibanggakan. Hubungan baekhyun dengan ayahnya memang kurang hangat. Menepis semua hal yang bisa lebih menjatuhkan mentalnya, baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersepeda di sekitar sungai han, itu adalah kegiatan yang paling ampuh untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

Hari ini masih banyak hadiah yang datang, telepon rumah juga masih belum berhenti berbunyi. Baekhyun masih tidak mau membuka handphone nya karena tahu akan ada ledakan pesan. Sambil bersepeda, baekhyun mulai mengurai banyak hal dalam pikirannya, dia memutuskan hanya akan bersikap optimis, biarpun ayah atau ibunya memintanya menerima salah satu lamaran itu, baekhyun pasti hanya akan bertunangan dulu. Ia benci dengan kenyataan kalau sesungguhnya yang paling mengganggunya bukanlah lamaran-lamaran itu, tapi sosok seorang park chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar harus melupakan laki-laki itu, dia bahkan menepis pemikran konyol kalau-kalau salah satu pelamarnya adalah seorang park chayeol. Itu tidak mungkin dan baekhyun pasti akan tahu soal itu karena park chanyeol adalah jenis tipe orang yang tidak akan bisa diabaikan. Baekhyun berharap untuk hal-hal baik saja yang akan terjadi. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan kalau dia sudah bersepeda sampai tengah hari. Terik matahari menyadarkannya. Baekhyun sesungguhnya masih ingin bersepeda, ini benar-benar berpengaruh baik pada suasana hatinya, namun dia tidak ingin kulitnya terbakar jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Setelah meletakkan sepedanya di garasi, baekhyun memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya dan melihat ayah, ibu dan kakaknya berdiri di sana dengan wajah paling bahagia sebanyak baekhyun bisa ingat. Dan itu adalah hal yang aneh karena seakan-akan kehadiran baekhyunlah alasan kebahagiaan itu. Selain itu, keberadaan ayahnya di rumah saat tengah hari juga tidak pernah terjadi. Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti saat tuan Byun menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Oh, baekhyun, kamu benar-benar anugerah untuk keluarga ini. Kamu benar-benar tumbuh dengan baik dan membuat ayah sangat bangga. ", kebanggaan sangatlah jelas menguar dari ekspresi dan nada bicara tuan byun.

Tuan Byun adalah pria dominan yang keras dan seorang pebisnis yang tidak mudah merasa terkesan. Berumur awal lima puluhan membuat beberapa kerut di wajahnya terlihat jelas, namun harus baekhyun akui ayahnya menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik, lihat seberapa prima dan menawan ayahnya bahkan di usia itu.

Tubuh baekhyun masih menegang bahkan setelah ayahnya melepaskan pelukannya, oke, ini benar-benar membuat bulu kuduk baekhyun merinding. Apa yang telah ia perbuat? Alis kiri baekhyun terangkat heran dan mencoba mencerna, tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Ibu baekhyun yang melihat reaksi baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu meminta baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kamu dan ibumu karena kamu lebih dekat dengannya, dan dia lebih baik dalam menjelaskan beberapa hal. ", tuan byun dan kakaknya beranjak pergi, baekhyun bahkan tidak perduli kalau baekbom tadi ada di sana.

Ekspresi ayah dan kakaknya benar-benar seperti orang yang memenangkan lotere.

Ibu baekhyun berusaha mempertahankan senyum lalu menggenggam lembut tangan baekhyun.

"kamu tahu kan kalau kami semua mengasihimu baekhyun, sejak awal kamu memang anak ibu yang paling berharga. ", nyonya byun tersenyum namun baekhyun melihat kesedihan meraih mata ibunya, memberi tahu baekhyun kalau ibunya tidak memiliki pilihan.

Baekhyun mulai membuka suara, mencoba tersenyum untuk ibunya, "ada apa sebenarnya bu? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian... "

"biarkan ibu memberi tahu kamu semuanya dulu, lalu setelah itu kita bisa bersiap. " ibunya memotong kalimat baekhyun.

 **-the exception-**

Dan ketika ibu baekhyun berkata bersiap-siap, itu benar-benar benar bersiap-siap secara harfiah. Semua yang dikatakan ibunya benar-benar membuat otaknya macet. Baekhyun seperti terseret ke lubang hitam dimana ia sudah tidak terikat lagi dengan ruang dan waktu. Ketakutannya tentang orang tuanya yang menerima salah satu lamaran memang terbukti. Dia tidak diminta atau dibujuk. itu adalah sebuah perintah, sudah diputuskan, ayahnya, dan perusahaan sialannya. Namun yang paling membuat baekhyun tersesat dan tercengang adalah kenyataan sosok yang akan dinikahinya. Park chanyeol, pria pengecuali dalam hidup baekhyun. Ketika baekhyun berpikir tentang waktu yang akan dia miliki sebelum pernikahan, seorang park chanyeol benar-benar membuat baekhyun menjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai. Kata 'telah terjual' seakan tertulis jelas di dahinya. Lamaran park chanyeol adalah perdagangan manusia, baekhyun berharap dia benar-benar bisa memenjarakan park chanyeol dengan tuntutan itu park chanyeol telah menyakiti harga dirinya. Bahkan seakan tak cukup dengan itu, park chanyeol menetapkan hari esok sebagai hari pernikahannya. Ya, esok.

Park chanyeol dan status kekayaan keduanya se korea datang dan menawarkan sebuah pernikahan kilat dengan perjanjian pranikah bernilai milyaran won seakan dia datang membeli baekhyun untuk dibawa pulang, tapi itulah kenyataanya. Ayahnya memang memenangkan lotere. Bantuan keuangan dan kerja sama dengan perusahaan park akan membuat perusahaan ayahnya berkembang sampai tiga kali dari saat ini, ini bahkan tidak akan bisa diraih ayahnya bahkan jika ayanhnya hidup sampai seratus tahun. Park Chanyeol tidak mengajukan lamaran untuk diabaikan, ia mengajukan penawaran yang tidak akan menerima kata tidak.

Dan tidak ada hal masuk akal yang bisa dilakukan baekhyun setelah kejatuhan bom nuklir pernikahan baekhyun dengan seorang park chanyeol. Setelah beberapa jam termenung tak percaya dan telah mempertimbangkan kemungkinan bagaimana dia akan memberontak yang tidak akan mungkin, baekhyun mencoba menerima berita pernikahannya yang lebih layak disebut sebuah lelucon dengan pikiran jernih. Sulit rasa baginya untuk tidak kalut. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah tentu saja menghubungi kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah salah satu orang selain baekhyun yang kebakaran jenggot saat mendengar rencana pernikahan baekhyun dengan seorang park chanyeol. Kyungsoo pulalah yang memberinya banyak info tentang chanyeol mengingat bagaimana dia memiliki mata seorang mata-mata. Kyungsoo menyuruhnya hati-hati karena selama ini seorang park chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat punya seorang kekasih, menyuruhnya melihat kemungkinan mempertimbangkan kembali dan berhati-hati bahkan melarikan diri yang memang begitulah sikap setiap orang normal seharusnya. Maksud Baekhyun, lihatlah seluruh hal dari diri Chanyeol, dia adalah alat penyiksa erotis mistis komplit yang bahkan saat baekhyun seharusnya marah, dengan tidak sopannya malah memikirkan malam-malam yang akan dia habiskan dengan Park Chanyeol, ketertarikan seksual Baekhyun pada Park Chanyeol saat ini haruslah menjadi hal terakhir yang ada di pikirannya. Tidak ada yang informasi yang benar-benar baru mengenai Park Chanyeol, relasi Kyungsoo hanya beberapa orang yang pernah bertemu chanyeol dan hanya untuk urusan bisnis, dan jangan tanya relasi baekhyun, relasi dan teman-teman baekhyun hampir semuanya adalah orang-orang biasa, jadi memang satu-satunya yang bisa Baekhyun andalkan untuk mengenal seorang Park Chanyeol adalah ribuan artikel online dan beberapa hasil wawancara majalah bisnis dan kolom bisnis di surat kabar.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak akan punya pilihan lain, tapi aku tidak terlalu mencemaskanmu karena siapapun itu orangnya, kamu akan baik-baik saja baek, karena kamu Baekhyun. Semua orang akan menyayangimu. Dan kamu tak perlu takut karena aku akan selalu ada untuk kamu", Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu dengan nada tulus dan sama sekali tak ada nada bercanda seperti biasanya, Baekhyun reflek memeluk Kyungsoo dan menumpahkan air matanya menangis seperti seorang perempuan. Baekhyun membulatkan tekadnya, ya, dia telah dua puluh tahun hidup di kalangan atas, dia akan bertahan, dia akan menjadi Baekhyun yang kuat, meraih kebahagiaannya, dan hidup dengan baik, menghibur dirinya, berusaha mencari sisi baik pada hal ini, tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang tidak memiliki pengecualian.

 **-the exception-**

Dan sekarang, namanya telah berubah. Park baekhyun, dia telah menandatangani surat nikah dan hal-hal mengenai administrasi itu setelah mengucap janji pernikahan di depan altar dengan laki-laki jelmaan dewa yunani itu, park chanyeol. Tak ada kata-kata cinta, tak ada lamaran romantis yang penuh hati dan bunga, hanya tawaran menggiurkan untuk keluarganya dari chanyeol. Yang benar-benar bisa diingat baekhyun adalah ciuman ringan yang menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya setelah janji pernikahan itu. Dan demi tuhan, ingatkan baekhyun kalau iabaru mengenal chanyeol selama tiga hari! Lebih tepatnya, baekhyun mencari informasi tentang park chanyeol dari pihak ketiga, jadi secara teknis dia tidak mengenal park chanyeol sama sekali namun dia telah menyandang nama park, baekhyun rasa dunia memang sudah gila, atau dirinyalah yang gila. Dia akan meluruskan semuanya nanti saat semua kejutan dan euforia ini.

Di usia dua puluh tahun lebih tiga hari, byun baekhyun kini menjadi park baekhyun dan dia sekarang tak perlu menerima hadiah-hadiah dan lamaran-lamaran dari laki-laki lain.

 **T** **BC**

 _untuk bab iii dan iv akan dipublish minggu depan tapi untuk harinya penulis masih tidak tahu._


	3. Involved

**Author note :** Saya menyadari kalau tata bahasa dalam cerita ini sama sekali tidak sempurna, banyak typo dan spasi yang salah, serta kata-kata tidak jelas yang bertele-tele. Dan walau dengan banyaknya kekurangan, saya berharap pembaca masih bisa tenggelam, merasakan perasaan para cast dan menghidupkan karakter baekhyun dan chanyeol dalam cerita ini.

Omong-omong ffn memang menghilangkan tanda yang ditulis ya, seperti bintang, pagar, dll. format penulisan cerita saya jadi berantakan.

Saya tidak akan meluruskan persepsi para pembaca sebelum cerita ini berakhir, karena saya ingin pembaca menerka dan berharap pada plot yang tidak biasa, dan saya tahu akan ada beberapa orang yang akan kecewa dengan jalan cerita ini.

Dan terakhir, terima kasih banyak untuk memberi cerita ini hati, waktu, favourite, dan review. Saranghamnida

Eka915, Ice Freya, parkbyundie, WinterJun09, Chanbaek769, Guest baekkicott, inspirit7starlight, Chanyeoltidakmesum, SHINeexo, doeO.O, ssuhoshnet, park kkuma, Baek13erry, Park Beichan, cici fu, Park Aeri-shi, baekyeol1097, Guest kyukyu, Guest ceye04, dan RatedMLovers614.

Alert : Saya ingin menyelesaikan cerita ini sebelum exo comeback, saya sudah lelah dengan code-code dan teori-teori, SMent and exo kill me slowly because they keep reap my money and my life. L juga akan menerbitkan ff baru sambil menunggu mubank ina, but still with chanbaek as the main cast because they are too damn hot and look good together. Can't wait for mubank ina and wish exo will kill it cause the ticket's price is killing too.

Hari-hari terakhir puasa, tetap semangat ya! ff nya dibaca setelah berbuka. ingat kalau Lebaran akan datang dan berlalu, Liburan akan datang dan berlalu juga.

 _selamat membaca :)_

 **THE EXCEPTION**

Bab III : Involved

Baekhyun masih merasa bahwa dirinya sedang bermimpi dan berharap bahwa sewaktu-waktu dirinya akan terbangun di kamar sederhana miliknya di rumah keluarga byun, berharap bahwa apa yang telah dialaminya hanya sebuah bayangan hasil frustasi berkepanjangan. Tapi tidak. Pagi ini baekhyun terbangun lagi di kamar asing, salah satu kamar di rumah seorang park chanyeol. Kamarnya sangat indah dan mewah, bahkan jauh dari kamarnya dulu yang menurutnya sudah cukup berlebihan. Desain rumah ini sangatlah park chanyeol, setiap sudutnya didominasi oleh warna hitam dan merah, sangat maskulin, misterius, dan indah. Baekhyun harus benar-benar bersusah payah untuk menghilangkan pikirannya mengenai kamar utama, kamar park chanyeol. Selama baekhyun tidak berada di sekitar park chanyeol, dia akan tetap bisa berfikir jernih dan memblokade pikiran tak senonohnya, meski kadang itu juga tetap tidak mungkin. Baekhyun benci saat dirinya bergidik ngeri membayangkan park chanyeol memenuhi kebutuhan seksnya dengan wanita sewaan, atau jangan-jangan dia punya kekasih atau simpanan.

Karena semua ini sangatlah aneh, tidak ada yang berubah dalam hidup baekhyun setelah menyandang nama park. Setelah pernikahan yang bahkan tidak bisa dia benar-benar ingat, baekhyun dibawa pulang ke sebuah rumah indah di pinggiran kota seoul oleh park chanyeol dan diperlakukan seperti seorang tamu. Bukan suami, teman, bahkan jika itu cuma berpura-pura, baekhyun seperti orang asing, seperti benda yang dibeli dan dibawa pulang lalu diletakkan begitu saja. Tidak ada skinship bahkan perbincangan.

"Sekarang kamu akan tinggal di sini, katakan semua kebutuhanmu pada kim jongdae dan dia akan menyediakannya untukmu. ", satu kalimat dari chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih termenung sejak pernikahannya dan bahkan tak lagi menemui baekhyun sampai sekarang.

Baekhyun baru benar-benar keluar dari blank spot nya pagi ini dan telah mempertimbangkan sebanyak mungkin hal yang ia mampu, dan semakin dia sadar, semakin tidak masuk akal semua ini. Ia tidak bisa hanya menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan dan hidup seperti barang yang tidak diharapkan di rumah chanyeol. Memang terlalu banyak hal yang membingungkan, bahkan baekhyun tidak mengerti bagaimanakah perasaannya yang sesungguhnya saat ini. Sedih, marah, sakit, pusing, terkejut, terkesima, tapi tidak dengan suka. Baekhyun tidak akan menangis saat ini. Belum, dia adalah seoranglaki-laki.

Baekhyun melihat cincin emas putih dengan aksen hitam tegas di jari manisnya, cincinnya bahkan sangat chanyeol, mengikatnya, baekhyun terkesan dengan cincin yang dipilih chanyeol, cincin design boucheron paris yang pasti sangat mahal. Mempertimbangkan semuanya, baekhyun mesti meluruskan semuanya dengan park chanyeol. Dia harus menghadapi kemanapun jalan ini akan membawanya karena mau tak mau, dia sekarang adalah seorang park.

-the exception-

Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam dan chanyeol belum juga pulang. Baekhyun sudah bertanya pada jongdae jam berapa kira-kira chanyeol selesai kerja dan menyiapkan diri, dia sesikit terkejut karena chanyeol selalu berangkat sangat pagi dan pulang sangat larut bahkan di akhir pekan seperti ini. Jelas kenapa chanyeol bisa jadi sangat kaya, jika selalu seperti ini apa chanyeol bahkan punya kehidupan.

Suara gerbang terbuka dan baekhyun mendengar suara mobil berhenti di luar. Itu pasti chanyeol, terbukti pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tinggi itu berjalan tegap semempesona sebanyak yang baekhyun bisa ingat. Dan reaksi tubuh baekhyun sama sekali tidak berubah saat di berada di sekitar chanyeol, aliran listrik itu menyala dan menyengat seluruh tubuhnya tapi dia harus tetap berpikir jernih. Dia harus melakukan ini.

Saat melihat sosok baekhyun duduk di ruang tamu, sekilas ada raut kaget di wajah chanyeol tapi dengan segera dia mengembalikan kembali ekspresinya menjadi raut andalannya, datar. Chanyeol hari ini memakai kemeja putih tulang dan dasi kuning menyala, jas dan celananya berwarna hitam, pakaiannya tampak mahal dan indah, baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya karena pakaian chanyeol adalah setelan dari salah satu design buatannya, hati baekhyun menghangat pada hal kecil itu.

Tersenyum, baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol yang berdiri berhenti di dekatnya. Bahkan sudah selarut ini chanyeol tampak segar, rapi, mempesona seakan dia baru akan berangkat memulai hari. Rambutnya tidak ditata klimis, sedikit keluar dari jalur, namun itu membuat chanyeol bahkan lebih menawan.

"Hai." baekhyun memecah keheningan di antara mereka lalu mengulurkan tangannya membantu chanyeol agar melepas jasnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi chanyeol saat ini, bahkan tidak bisa menerka bagaimana suasana hati chanyeol.

"ehm. Hai. " suara chanyeol yang berat di malam hari membuat tubuh baekhyun menegang.

"Apa kamu sudah makan malam? Aku akan menyiapkannya, atau kamu mau pergi mandi dulu?" baekhyun berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya. Jangan terpengaruh. Jangan terpengaruh. Baekhyun mengulang mantra di dalam hatinya.

"Tidak, sudah. Aku sudah makan dan mandi sebelum pulang. Kenapa kamu masih terjaga?", Baekhyun mendengus, Chanyeol bahkan terdengar seperti sama sekali tidak terpengaruh pada keberadaannya. Chanyeol mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa kamu menghindariku. " ya, ini baekhyun. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menghindarimu." chanyeol menatap baekhyun tajam, baekhyun menelan ludah lalu mendengus lagi, mendekap erat jas chanyeol yang ada di tangannya.

"Sejak kamu membawaku ke rumah ini dari gereja satu minggu lalu, kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Kamu berangkat pagi-pagi buta, pulang sangat larut, aku, aku di sini, bingung, kita tidak, tidak... ", baekhyun ingin mengeluarkan semua hal yang mengganjal hatinya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Menarik nafas menenangkan diri, baekhyun duduk di sofa.

"Ini akan lebih baik dilakukan sambil duduk. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Kita harus bicara. ", baekhyun menurunkan nada bicaranya.

Chanyeol masih memasang ekspresi datarnya dan duduk di samping baekhyun. Terlalu santai dibanding dengan keadaan baekhyun yang kalut dengan detakkan jantungnya yang serasa membuatnya akan meledak.

"Aku tahu kamu membenciku, tapi aku tidak akan menceraikanmu," ketegasan dan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol membuat baekhyun terkejut hingga bola matanya melotot seakan mau keluar dari kelopaknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan chanyeol-si, siapa yang membenci siapa? dan perceraian apa? Aku cuma mau bicara. Aku ingin kita meluruskan apa yang ada di antara kita, karena kenyataannya sekarang aku adalah park baekhyun." baekhyun berharap dia terdengar normal. Baekhyun melihat chanyeol sedikit lebih santai dan menyeringai sekilas namun sekarang wajahnya kembali datar. Apa baekhyun salah melihat?

"Ya. Jadi park baekhyun, apa kamu menginginkan sesuatu? Kamu bisa mengatakannya pada jongdae, dia bisa menyediakan semuanya untuk kamu. " Park Chanyeol benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang pebisnis. Dia benar-benar memprovokasi lawan bicaranya. Tapi baekhyun tidak akan gentar, tidak setelah sejauh ini.

"Kim jongdae memang selalu berada di dekatku, menjadi bodyguard, sopir, dan pelayan pribadi, dia sangat membantu, terima kasih. Dia juga selalu memberitahuku tentang kegiatanmu, Tuan park sedang pergi kesini, tuan park sedang begini, ini terasa kim jongdae lah yang menikahiku. " baekhyun akan memberi tahu chanyeol segalanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku kira kamu tidak mau bertemu denganku, dan aku tidak ingin memberikan kamu lebih banyak alasan kamu untuk lebih membenciku. " chanyeol memberi jawaban yang tidak disangka oleh seorang baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu chanyeol-sii, jangan bicara seolah-olah kamu mengenalku dan tahu perasaanku. Kita bahkan baru benar-benar bertemu tiga kali ini, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku..." inilah kenyataannya, kenyataan bahwa baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak mengenal chanyeol adalah alasan utama semua ketakutan dan kekalutan di dadanya. Baekhyun melihat sebuah kilatan di mata chanyeol, hal yang tidak akan pernah diketahui baekhyun.

"oke, pertama kita sama-sama salah persepsi, aku minta maaf untuk itu, kedua, kamu mencoba mengatakan padaku kalau kamu ingin mengenalku, dan ketiga, kamu butuh bicara. ", Chanyeol meluruskan kalimat baekhyun. Wajah pebisnisnya sudah tanggal, baekhyun sekarang melihat seorang chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

"ya, itulah maksudku. Untuk saling tahu, kita mesti berterus terang satu sama lain. Aku tidak akan memaksamu menceritakan rahasia atau hal yang tak mau kamu bicarakan, aku sudah kamu nikahi, jadi perlakukan aku sebagai suami, ini etikatku, aku tidak mau hidup dalam suasana seperti ini lebih lama lagi. " baekhyun berharap pemilihan kata-katanya tepat.

"Jadi, kamu ingin membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia? Pasangan dengan hasrat mungkin? ", chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dan menyeringai tidak senonoh.

"YA! Apa? Tidak! Maksudku, ya, kita sekarang adalah keluarga tapi aku, aku tidak, tidak..." baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya bergidik merasakan kabut pekat di sekitar mereka seakan kabut itu mengandung obat perangsang. Nafas baekhyun sangat berat saat chanyeol semakin dekat dengan dengannya, bahkan saat chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari baekhyun, ia masih larut dalam hipnotis kabut itu.

"Oke." chanyeol masih menyeringai.

"Aku tahu semua hal tak masuk akal ini sudah menjadi hal biasa di kalangan ini, jadi aku tidak akan menanyakan kenapa, yang sudah biarlah sudah, dan huaaahhh. " baekhyun merasa pipinya memerah saat tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menguap. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Cukup, kita akan bicara lagi besok. Kamu biasa tidur jam sepuluh, ini sudah jam satu.", Chanyeol mengambil jasnya dari pangkuan baekhyun dan menunjuk kamar tidur.

"tidak, kita bisa tetap bicara, aku bukan anak kecil yang memiliki jam tidur, lagipula besok hari minggu ", baekhyun tersinggung karena merasa chanyeol tidak benar-benar menghiraukan dia.

"Aku sangat sadar kamu bukan anak kecil melihat bagaimana tubuh dan mulutmu itu, tapi kamu harus tidur sekarang. Seperti yang kamu katakan, besok hari minggu, aku akan seharian di rumah dan kita bisa membicarakannya besok, dan kamu punya waktu seharian untuk meneriakkiku." chanyeol menyeringai dan beranjak meninggalkan baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus, lalu ingat pada salah satu rencananya. Dengan tubuh gemetar, dia menarik nafas, ya baekhyun, sekaranglah. Kamu baekhyun, kamu kuat.

"Dan Chanyeol-sii, aku tadi sudah bilang kalau aku adalah suamimu kan? ", Chanyeol menoleh pada baekhyun dan melihat baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Jadi kita mesti tidur bersama. "

-the exception-

Ketika kamu membuat pengecualian, perjuangkan. -anonymous

-the exception-

Baekhyun sekarang mengutuk otaknya dan ide tolol tentang tidur dengan chanyeol. Kenyataannya dia tidak tidur sama sekali malahan baekhyun merasa hampir mati karena menderita blueball semalaman. Baekhyun yang akhirnya jatuh tertidur selama dua jam, bangun dengan celana basah karena mimpi tak senonohnya, dan dia berharap chanyeol tidak menyadari itu atau dia bisa benar-benar tidak akan bisa melihat chanyeol lagi karena terlalu malu.

"Aku tahu maksudmu baekhyun, kiita akan memindahkan barang-barangmu ke kamar ini besok dan kita akan tidur di sini bersama, tapi aku tidak ingin kamu memaksakan diri agar merasa nyaman denganku. " nada rendah itu membuat pipi baekhyun merona. Dan dengan pengertian, Chanyeol tidur di kursi santai yang ada di sisi ranjang berukuran king itu.

Duduk dan berusaha menyadarkan pikirannya, baekhyun melihat sekeliling kamar, jam menunjuk angka delapan. Kamar park chanyeol, darah memenuhi wajah baekhyun membuatnya semerah tomat karena benar-benar terasa malu. Kamar park chanyeol beraroma park chanyeol, semacam dessert kue kering coklat dan cemara, serta rempah-rempah, bau yang sangat jantan, baekhyun bisa menghirup bau ini selamanya dan tetap mabuk kepayang. Desain dan furniturenya jantan, tegas, seperti pemiliknya. Tirainya besar hitam menutup jendela besar yang mengarah langsung ke taman halaman belakang. Kamarnya pun sangat luas dan terhubung dengan lemari atau ruang ganti yang sangat besar dan sebuah kamar mandi.

Dan soal kamar mandi, pintu berwarna coklat tua itu secara mendadak terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Park Chanyeol dengan hanya menggunakan handuk putih sepinggang, syaraf baekhyun benar-benar terbakar. Tidak sedikitpun daging berlebihan ditubuh park chanyeol yang terekspos, hanya lempengan otot kerasnya yang terasah. Perutnya seperti papan penggilas cucian dan otot pada panggulnya berbentuk V sangat seksi sekali yang biasa kyungsoo sebut 'the Loin of Apollo'. Dada chanyeol licin tanpa bulu membuat baekhyun memikirkan apakah dia memang tidak memilikinya atau melakukan wax. Park Chanyeol murni pria primitif, perwujudan dari semua yang baekhyun dambakan, khayalkan, dan harapkan sebagai pria. Dan semoga park chanyeol tidak melihat celana bagian diantara paha baekhyun menggelembung tidak senonohnya, oh, mukanya semakin merah dan baekhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan bagaimana raut wajahnya sekarang terlihat.

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun? Apa kamu tidur nyenyak semalam? Kamu tidak apa-apa? Mukamu sangat merah baekhyun. ", Chanyeol berjalan menuju ranjang dimana baekhyun duduk.

"Maaf, permisi, aku harus ke kamar mandi.", ya, persetan dengan pertanyaan chanyeol, persetan dengan tubuh indah yang tak adil itu. Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan pelepasan, dia akan melakukannya di kamar mandi, dengan tangannya.

-the exception-

Dan seperti yang dijanjikan chanyeol semalam, mereka berdua benar-benar berbicara hari minggu itu. Baekhyun tidak mau menghujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk chanyeol, dia membiarkan kaki-laki dominan membagi apa yang ingin dia bagi dengan baekhyun, meski tidak banyak, kebanyakkan tentang bisnisnya yang berjalan sekarang. Baekhyun juga membahas tentang pengaturan rumah, dan bagaimana saling menghormati pasangan, yaitu tidak akan berhubungan dengan orang lain, dan Chanyeol mengejek baekhyun dengan mengatakan kalau baekhyun menjadi tipe suami posesif, dan baekhyun malu mengakui kalau dia tidak suka pada ide Chanyeol tidur bersama orang lain.

Lalu tentang bagaimana mereka akan memperlakukan satu sama lain, penggunaan bahasa non formal, paggilan, baekhyun awalnya ingin memberi embel-embel hyung untuk chanyeol mengingat umur mereka yang terpaut jauh, delapan tahun, tapi chanyeol tidak suka dipanggil hyung oleh baekhyun, jadi mereka akan menjadi teman, saling memanggil dengan nama depan.

Baekhyun juga berusaha mengembalikan sebuah kartu kredit hitam yang diberi chanyeol melalui jongdae. Baekhyun berkata pada chanyeol kalau bisnisnya berjalan baik, dia sudah membayar pengeluarannya sendiri jadi dia tidak membutuhkan itu tapi chanyeol malah menjadi sangat marah dan bereaksi berlebihan dan tetap memaksa baekhyun untuk menghabiskan semua uangnya karena Chanyeol bekerja keras, jadi baekhyun menerima kartu kredit itu berkata dalam hati bahwa dia juga tak akan memakainya dan mengurungkan niat untuk meminta chanyeol berhenti membuat jongdae mengikutinya kemanapun karena takut chanyeol akan marah lagi. Sesekali baekhyun akan menjauhkan diri dari chanyeol jika merasa tak nyaman karena pesona chanyeol yang sangat berpengaruh buruk pada baekhyun.

Satu topik yang sedari tadi belum diangkat oleh baekhyun maupun chanyeol, yaitu tentang keluarga chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah memancing-mancing chanyeol dengan menceritakan tentang keluarga byun, tapi chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan tahu apa yang aneh? Adalah tak ada satupun keluarga chanyeol yang datang di pernikahan kecil dan sepi mereka. Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak benar, jadi dia bertanya pada chanyeol bagaimana baekhyun akan bertemu keluarga park.

"tidak, jangan pernah kamu menemui mereka. Kamu menjadi park karena aku dan kamu tidak butuh mereka.", suara chanyeol keras dan membuat takut baekhyun. Baekhyun menyadari kalau chanyeol punya temperamen buruk namun entah mengapa hanya dengan berbicara dengannya, baekhyun merasakan bahwa chanyeol memiliki banyak sisi baik.

Sisa hari minggu itu dihabiskan baekhyun dan chanyeol melakukan sebuah 'date'. Sebenarnya park chanyeol diundang salah satu kolega bisnisnya untuk menghadiri pesta perayaan yang sangat mewah dan besar, chanyeol berkata kalau dia ingin memperkenalkan baekhyun secara resmi pada dunia karena sejak pernikahan kecil itu mereka tidak pernah kelihatan bersama dan membuat banyak orang mengira kalau pernikahan mereka cuma sekedar bohong atau gosip. Tapi baekhyun selalu tidak nyaman dengan pesta semacam itu jadi dia benar-benar menolak chanyeol dan membiat mereka pergi kencan yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan. Baekhyun selalu ingin pergi dan menikmati kencan seperti orang biasa, jadi chanyeol dan baekhyun meninggalkan rumah dengan taksi dan pergi ke tempat biasa walau baekhyun tahu di belakang mereka ada pasukan bodyguard chanyeol yang mengawasi, baekhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya malas.

Baekhyun suka melihat ekspresi terkesan chanyeol saat kencan orang biasanya. Mereka pergi nonton film action yang baru dirilis, membeli popcorn porsi jumbo yang paling mahal dan beberapa camilan yang sedikit berat seperti tacos dan hotdog sehingga mereka berdua menarik perhatian karena terlihat seperti orang yang menawarkan camilan. Setelah itu mereka berjalan menyusuri sungai han dan membeli toppokki dan sweet-potato rebus di pinggir jalan dimana mereka membayar sepuluh kali lipat dari harga aslinya karena pedagangnya tidak menerima pembayaran dengan kartu dan uang kembaliannya terlalu banyak. Dan chanyeol selalu mengomentari tentang terlalu murahnya orang-orang itu menawarkan dagangannya. Baekhyun hanya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum hari itu. Chanyeol tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan, pernikahan juga tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Ya, semua hal memiliki pengecualian. Chanyeol, pengecualian untuk baekhyun, dan baekhyun berharap kalau dirinya menjadi pengecualiannya juga untuk chanyeol. Entah mengapa baekhyun ingin chanyeol tidak menyesal memilihnya sebagai suami.

-the exception-

Kemarin adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun bangun pagi ini lebih dulu dari chanyeol. Dia bangun dengan semangat membara walau masih tetap harus meredakan libidonya sendiri di kamar mandi, suatu hal yang tidak mungkin untuk tidak merasa terangsang saat berada di sekitar park chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mengharapkan ia akan bercinta dengan chanyeol karena itu akan menjadi sebuah lompatan yang terlalu besar untuknya, ia juga meragukan kalau chanyeol merasa terangsang juga pada kehadirannya seperti ia terangsang pada kehadiran chanyeol. Apalagi posisi tubuh chanyeol yang tidur meringkuk memperjelas otot tubuhnya, baekhyun tertawa kecil karena dia mengira kalau chanyeol sudah bangun padahal nyatanya dia masih tidur, tidur dengan mata terbuka. Memperhatikan wajah chanyeol yang tidur seperti anak kecil membuat hati baekhyun menghangat. Semuanya masih seperti hari sebelumnya dimana chanyeol tidur di kursi santai dan dia di ranjang, mereka berdua sangat lelah setelah sampai dari kencan seharian mereka. namun keadaan semakin terasa hangat dan membaik. Baekhyun tidak lagi merasa sangat asing, dan mereka setidaknya akan berteman dan mencoba akrab dengan satu sama lain.

Baekhyun terpaksa membangunkan chanyeol karena ini sudah jam delapan dan bahkan biasanya chanyeol sudah meninggalkan rumah pukul enam pagi. Baekhyun tidak tahu jadwal chanyeol tapi ini adalah hari senin. Dan saat mata besar itu benar-benar terbuka secara harfiah, baekhyun terpaku karena melihat chanyeol melompat berdiri dan mengumpat tentang terlambat pada rapat pagi. Baekhyun terbahak-bahak saat chanyeol terburu-buru masuk ke kamar mandi lalu berinisiatif untuk mengambilkan setelan kerja chanyeol di lemari super besar yang sekarang juga diisi pakaiannya. Baekhyun terkesan pada banyaknya setelan hasil designnya yang dibeli chanyeol, bahkan desain pertama yang ia buatpun chanyeol memilikinya, entah mengapa dia merasa kalau chanyeol memang sudah tahu tentang diri baekhyun terlalu lama.

Mengambil kemeja putih, jas hitam, celana hitam, dasi coklat tua, bahkan tidak lupa sebuah penjepit dasi berlian salah satu koleksi chanyeol, baekhyun meletakkan barang-barang itu di ranjang lalu pergi keluar kamar untuk melihat bagaimana sarapan akan disajikan, dia juga berencana akan menelpon ibunya dan kyungsoo pagi ini.

-the exception-

Baekhyun sudah duduk di ruang makan menunggu chanyeol keluar kamar untuk sarapan bersama saat mendengar sebuah mobil berhenti di depan teras lalu terdengar keras bantingan pintu utama. Baekhyun segera menuju ruang tamu untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, perampokkan, pedobrakkan, atau seorang tamu...

Chanyeol sudah berdiri dengan seorang perempuan yang terlihat kesetanan di ruang tamu saat baekhyun datang. Dan sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi chanyeol dengan diikuti teriakan primitif yang membuat jantung baekhyun melompat.

"DASAR LAKI-LAKI TAK TAHU DIRI! BAGAIMANA KAMU BISA MENIKAH TIBA-TIBA DAN TAK MENGATAKAN APAPUN PADAKU!! "

 **tbc**

Bab IV akan diposting hari jumat


	4. The Light and Nightmare

**Author Note :** Pada bab ini, akan muncul krisis terbesar yang akan mengawali klimaks cerita, menulis bab ini dan beberapa bab yang akan datang adalah hal yang sulit, karena akan lebih banyak tentang menggambarkan perasaan baekhyun terhadap chanyeol dan meraba-raba perasaan chanyeol padanya. Bab yang menggambarkan hubungan fisik sangatlah mudah ditulis tapi untuk menggambarkan perasaan dan pergolakan hati membutuhkan beberapa kali tulis-hapus karena saya khawatir pembaca tidak akan bisa merasakan perasaan baekhyun di sini. bab ini sangat panjang karena sebenarnya adalah gabungan dari dua bab yang dijadikan satu.

Saya sangat senang membaca review dari pembaca, terima kasih banyak untuk semangat dan saran yang teman-teman beri. :)

untuk yang mudik mohon hati-hati di jalan.

PERINGATAN : dimulai di bab ini chanyeol dan baekhyun akan menjadi sangat basah dan panas. Semua hal ini bisa saja membatalkan orang yang sedang puasa, jadi harap pembaca membaca ff nya sebelum imsak saja. Tangan ini gatal ingin publish lebih awal bareng sama maljum. haha.

 _selamat membaca :)_

 **THE EXCEPTION**

.

..

...

 **chanbaek**

...

..

.

Bab IV : The Light and Nightmare

-the exception-

Park Yoora, umurnya empat tahun lebih tua dari Park Chanyeol, wajah, caranya bersikap, dan kepribadiannya adalah versi perempuan dengan sedikit lebih ramah serta lebih lembut dari Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang awalnya takut dan sedikit terkesima tentang keberanian dan betapa kasarnya Park Yoora menghadapi chanyeol sekarang hanya terpesona pada pribadi seorang Park Yoora. Perempuan itu sangat baik dan baekhyun bahkan sekarang berteman dekat dengan kakak iparnya itu.

Setelah pagi senin dramatis yang dialami baekhyun dan chanyeol karena kedatangan park yoora, baekhyun melihat sebanyak apa chanyeol dan yoora saling menyayangi. Setelah tamparan, teriakan, umpatan, dan luapan kemarahannya, park yoora meledak pada tangis karena merasa kecewa pada chanyeol. Chanyeol saat itu tetap tenang dan hanya memeluk park yoora dan membisikkan kata-kata maaf. Baekhyun melihat kehangatan dan rasa bersalah di raut chanyeol walau itu sangat sulit untuk dilihat, namun baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol sangat perduli pada kakak perempuannya.

Baekhyun merasa sangat iri pada chanyeol karena Park Yoora adalah seorang kakak perempuan yang sangat baik. Hubungan baekhyun dan kakak laki-lakinya dipisahkan oleh sebuah dinding tebal yang tinggi, jadi Baekhyun tidak benar-benar merasa memiliki seorang kakak. Namun sekarang baekhyun sangat bahagia saat Park Yoora meminta baekhyun untuk memanggilnya noona. Park Yoora bahkan mengatakan kalau ia adalah orang pertama yang ada di belakang baekhyun jika Chanyeol sampai menyakitinya.

"Hanya kumohon bahagiakan Chanyeol, dia memang anak yang menyebalkan, aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Dia pasti sangat menyukaimu tapi aku juga tahu kalau kamu orang yang baik baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah melalui banyak hal buruk, dia dan kamu juga pantas bahagia. " Park Yoora mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun dengan sangat tulus dan terkesan sedih.

"Kami sedang mengusahakan itu noona, noona tidak perlu khawatir, mungkin saya tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia, setidaknya saya tidak akan membuatnya merasa sedih. ", Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh.

"Terima kasih baekhyun", kelegaan terdengar jelas dalam setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Boleh aku bertanya tentang Tuan dan Nyonya Park? Chanyeol tidak suka membicarakan tentang mereka sedang ini sangat aneh, aku bahkan sangat merasa tidak enak karena belum pernah bertemu keluarga Park. " Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya bertanya pada Park Yoora, namun Baekhyun merasa bersalah dan takut pada ekspresi wajah Park Yoora, mengingatkannya pada ekspresi Chanyeol saat ia membawa topik yang sama. Wajahnya mengeras, matanya berkilat dengan sesuatu yang tidak baekhyun tahu, sesuatu, kemarahan, kekecewaan, kebencian, atau kebencian, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu. Namun Park Yoora segera mengendalikan ekspresinya dan berusaha tersenyum walau senyum itu tidak sampai pada matanya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, jika Chanyeol tidak mengatakan padamu tentang orang tua kami, berati bukanlah hakku untuk memberi tahumu. Kamu hanya perlu tahu kalau hubungan kami dengan orang tua kami sangat buruk, kamu pasti tahu kalau hubungan buruk orang tua anak di kalangan kita adalah hal yang biasa kan. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir kalau kamu belum bertemu atau saat Chanyeol menghalangi kamu untuk bertemu mereka. " Park Yoora meraih tangan baekhyun dan menggenggamnya lembut sambil mempertahankan senyumnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Park Yoora membenarkan dugaan hubungan buruk Chanyeol dengan keluarganya. Sangat jelas kenapa bahkan pernikahannya tidak dihadiri oleh satupun keluarga Park. Tapi tidak ada alasan Chanyeol untuk tidak memberitahu kakaknya, karena hubungan mereka yang sangatlah dekat. Baekhyun akan mengingatkan dirinya untuk memarahi Chanyeol tentang kedatangan Park Yoora pada pernikahannya. Memikirkan itu hati baekhyun menghangat, ini benar-benar seperti sebuah keluarga. Baekhyun merasakan sebuah kepedulian tumbuh untuk chanyeol.

"Bagaimana dengan masa kecil dan remaja Chanyeol? Seorang anak yang seperti apakah dia noona?", baekhyun tersenyum dengan ide memikirkan chanyeol kecil, anak kecil bermata besar coklat tua dengan rambut hitam legam yang suka memberontak dan berlarian.

"Dia anak yang sangat baik, dia anak yang sangat sangat baik, tapi bukankah masa lalu tidak penting baekhyun, bukankah kita hanya harus melihat ke depan dan menerima apa yang sudah kita miliki? "

-the exception-

Baekhyun harus lagi-lagi mengerjakan pekerjaannya dari rumah karena kedatang Park Yoora senin itu, baekhyun kadang berpikir kalau dia bekerja sekeras chanyeol yang sering tak pernah pulang ke rumah, perusahaan merk fashionnya pasti akan lebih berkembang dari ini. Tapi senin itu Chanyeol juga hanya pergi selama tiga jam menghadiri rapat di kantornya dan sudah berada di rumah lagi saat tengah hari. Pembicaraan empat mata antara Park Yoora dan Baekhyun selama tiga jam itu menghasilkan sebuah ide tentang sebuah pesta resepsi pada Park Yoora yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditolak oleh baekhyun dan chanyeol sebera keraspun mereka menolak. Baekhyun hanya mendengus berkali-kali, tapi entah mengapa dia tak benar-benar membenci ide itu. Dia suka pada ide memberitahu dunia kalau dia dan park chanyeol sudah menikah. Dia suka ide semua orang tahu kalau park chanyeol adalah miliknya.

Pesta resepsi itu akan diadakan hari minggu akhir minggu ini. Park Yoora dengan senyum yang sangat lebar, sukarela mengurus semuanya. Baekhyun yang melihat senyuman lebar Park Yoora malah membayangkan bagaimana jika Park Chanyeol lah yang tersenyum seperti itu, baekhyun rasa Chanyeol tidak pernah tersenyum selebar itu, bahkan dia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol tertawa, ada sesuatu tentang itu yang membuat hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit.

Baekhyun terkesima pada kecepatan persiapan seorang Park Yoora, sepertinya perempuan itu memiliki bakat sebagai Event Organizer. Ada seribu undangan yang akan disebar, daftarnya kebanyakan adalah kolega bisnis perusahaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya meminta beberapa undangan untuk sedikit orang yang ia ingin undang. Pastinya ayah, ibu, baekbom dan kyungsoo yang akan sepaket dengan tunangannya, beberapa desainer yang bekerja padanya, beberapa penanam modal, dia juga ingin mengundang beberapa temannya yang kebanyakkan adalah pemilik usaha kecil, dan pegawai biasa tapi baekhyun tidak boleh melakukan itu karena orang-orang itu pasti merasa sangat tidak nyaman pada jenis pesta seperti ini. Pesta itu nantinya akan dipenuhi dengan warna merah tua seperti darah sebagaimana desain undangan. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum saat tahu kalau Chanyeol juga tak membenci pesta ini.

Baekhyun akan berusaha, resepsi pernikahan mereka akan menjadi pengaruh yang besar, perwujudan komitmen dimana setiap orang akan dijadikan saksi. Dan baekhyun juga senang karena setelan dari salah satu hasil desainnya akan dijadikan setelan utama oleh mereka. Ini pemasaran yang luar biasa baik untuk bisnisnya.

Park Yoora meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol pukul sebelas malam setelah memaksa baekhyun dan chanyeol memilih hal-hal tentang resepsi pernikahannya. Baekhyun terkesan pada pilihan Chanyeol bahkan di saat Chanyeol melakukannya setengah hati. Semua euforia batin yang dialami Baekhyun memang tidak separah euforia saat pernikahan mendadaknya dulu tapi semuanya benar-benar menguras tenaga baekhyun sehingga dia jatuh tertidur saat melihat ranjangnya, bahkan baekhyun tidak perduli kalau belum makan malam atau mengucapkan selamat malam pada chanyeol.

-the exception-

Baekhyun bangun dengan rasa tidak nyaman pada selangkangannya. Sialan, dia mimpi basah lagi. Baekhyun merasa kalau dirinya harus memeriksakan diri pada dokter karena hal ini terjadi setiap hari setiap kali menghabiskan beberapa waktu dengan chanyeol. Sejak chanyeol datang pada hidupnya. Baekhyun sempat berfikir bagaimanakah hidupnya jika saat itu chanyeol juga menolak untuk datang di pesta debutannya, siapakah lelaki yang lamarannya akan diterima oleh ayah baekhyun, apakah perasaannya pada chanyeol saat ini juga akan sama pada orang itu, tapi baekhyun tidak mau memikirkan itu. Baekhyun melihat chanyeol meringkuk di kursi tidur, berjalan berjinjit ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Wajahnya merah padam, matanya dipenuhi oleh kilatan nafsu, dan kejantanannya sudah tegang meminta untuk dibebaskan. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat atau berada disekitar chanyeol membuat dirinya dipenuhi gairah, baekhyun merasa dirinya akan segera mati jika apapun hal yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini tidak segera berhenti. Membuka baju tidurnya, baekhyun melangkah ke bawah pancuran di kamar mandi.

Air menyala, baekhyun memejamkan matanya membayangkan sosok Park Chanyeol berdiri di depannya, mencium leher, dada, perut, pusar, dan terus kebawah. Tubuh baekhyun menggeliat dan tangannya ia bawa ke kejantanannya, memainkan itu sembari membayangkan kalau tangan park chanyeol lah yang menyentuhnya. Dia memakai sabun milik chanyeol agar melengkapi fantasinya dengan bau nikmat yang biasa melekat di tubuh chanyeol. Kejantanan baekhyun menegak, keras, baekhyun mengurutnya, menjalankan tangannya naik turun, menggenggam, menikmati kenikmatan atas fantasinya. Membayangkan seorang park chanyeol berlutu di depannya, mengarahkan mulutnya ke kejantanan baekhyun lalu menjilatnya.

"oh tuhan, chanyeol.", baekhyun melenguh dan mendesah dengan keras. Saat itulah dia membuka matanya dan melihat seorang chanyeol berdiri membeku di depan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dengan ekspresi wajah sama terkejutnya dengan baekhyun. Sial, baekhyun lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

-the exception-

Rasa terkejut baekhyun segera berubah menjadi rasa malu. Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya dari Chanyeol karena tak berani melihat reaksinya. Kejantanannya masih keras, wajahnya semakin merah, tubuhnya basah, rambutnya lepek karena air, air dari pancuran masih mengalir, dan baekhyun berdiri seperti sebuah patung yang sangat jelek. Emosinya bercampur, ia malu pada dirinya sendiri, merasa frustasi secara seksual, dan marah pada chanyeol, marah karena chanyeol harus melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, meledaklah semua emosi baekhyun, merosot duduk memeluk kakinya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu. Saat itulah ia merasakan Chanyeol mematikan air lalu menyejajarkan diri dengan baekhyun lalu membawa baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Hanya terdengar suara tangisan baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya diam namun tetap memeluk tubuh telanjang baekhyun yang basah, mengabaikan pakaiannya yang sekarang basah karena air dan air mata baekhyun.

"Kenapa kamu menangis baby," Chanyeol membuka suara saat tangisan baekhyun sedikit mereda, menjalankan jari-jarinya di pipi baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata di kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Lihat aku baekhyun, jangan menghindari mataku, katakan padaku. " Chanyeol berkata-kata sangat lembut. Dan mengangkat dagu baekhyun agar mau melihatnya.

"Aku sangat malu, marah dan kacau. Aku... Aku.. ", baekhyun tersedak tangisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Apa kamu malu aku melihatmu menyentuh dirimu sendiri? ", Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kamu tidak melakukan kesalahan. Itu normal untuk laki-laki melakukan itu sayang. Apa kamu juga marah karena aku masuk ke kamar mandi? Maafkan aku, kukira tadi kamar mandinya kosong karena tidak terkunci. ", mendengar kalimat itu dari chanyeol seakan menyulut kemarahan baekhyun.

Chanyeol bersikap seakan ia tidak mendengar namanya disebut baekhyun saat ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak ingin membuatnya semakin malu. Tapi ia malah meminta maaf karena ketololan baekhyun sendiri karena lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Melihat dirinya telanjang, terangsang membayangkan chanyeol sedang chanyeol seakan tidak terpengaruh pada kehadirannya. Mungkin tubuhnya tidak sebagus milik chanyeol, mungkin chanyeol pernah melihat banyak tubuh telanjang yang lebih baik dari miliknya.

"Aku marah padamu! Semua ini karena kamu! Setiap aku ada didekatmu aku menjadi terangsang seperti kucing liar di musim kawin! Aku sekarat menginginkan sentuhanmu dan hampir mati karena menahannya. Aku marah karena seberapa besarpun aku menginginkanmu kamu tidak merasakan hal yang sama padaku, semua gairah sialan ini.. ", baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari chanyeol dan ingin meninggalkan kamar mandi tanpa berani melihat reaksi chanyeol.

Hanya dua langkah yang baekhyun ambil saat tangan chanyeol mencengkeram tangannya kuat lalu menarik dan menghimpit tubuh baekhyun ke keramik hitam dinding kamar mandi. Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar, tangannya tiba tiba dirambut baekhyun dan bibirnya ada di bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana untuk bereaksi. Bibir Chanyeol lembut tapi menuntut saat ia menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawah baekhyun. Lalu ia menarik bibir atasku kemulutnya dan menghisapnya lembut.

"Aku sudah lama ingin mencicipi bibir merah muda yang manis ini sejak lama. " gumamnya sebelum menggelincirkan lidahnya kedalam mulut baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun tersentak mendengar kata katanya. Chanyeol terasa seperti mint dan sesuatu yang kaya. Lutut baekhyun lemas dan mengulurkan tangan meraih bahu Chanyeol untuk tetap berdiri. Kemudian lidahnya membelai baekhyun seakan meminta baekhyun untuk bergabung dengannya. Baekhyun melakukan usapan kecil dimulut Chanyeol dan kemudian menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya. Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari tenggorokannya. Tangan Chanyeol sudah berada di mana-mana di tubuh Baekhyun, erangan, decakan, hasrat.

"Manis, dirimu terlalu manis baekhyun." Chanyeol melepaskan ciumam mereka sejenak lalu membawa bibirnya ke perpotongan leher baekhyun, mencium seluruh tubuh baekhyun. Ini sejuta kali lebih menggetarkan daripada fantasi baekhyun.

"Tidakkah kau rasakan seberapa kerasnya milikku untukmu baekhyun? Bisakah kau merasakannya? " Chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun menangkupkannya pada tonjolan besar di antara kakinya, celana piyama yang chanyeol pakai tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dan baekhyun bisa merasakan kejantanan chanyeol sekeras batu, membuat kejantannya sendiri berdiri dan lubangnya berkedut.

"Oh, lihat benda kecil nakal ini juga keras untukku. Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diri. Jika aku tidak ini adalah saat pertamamu aku akan memasukimu saat ini keras dan kasar. " chanyeol menangkup kejantanan baekhyun dan meremasnya, lalu menggoda dengan membelai puncaknya dan memainkan itu membuat baekhyun harus menutup matanya sejenak agar tidak pingsan karena banyaknya kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Perpaduan tangan dan mulut chanyeol yang menyentuhnya membuat baekhyun menangis karena nikmat. Semua ini benar-benar sangat intens hingga baekhyun tidak lagi bisa menggunakan otaknya.

"Kamu salah jika berkata kamu menginginkanku tapi aku tidak menginginkanmu, setelah ini aku akan meyetubuhimu dan mendengar teriakanmu meminta lebih sampai kamu tidak bisa meminta lagi. " ancaman Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun waspada namun anehnya membuat Baekhyun semakin larut dalam gairah.

"Santai. Aku hanya ingin melihat betapa manis nya di ujung tubuhmu," ucap Chanyeol parau. baekhyun mencoba mengangguk tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain bernafas. Baekhyun menatap mata milik Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti sinar yang berkabut.

"Oh, Chanyeol, kumohon, aku butuh, aku butuh.." Mendesah, Baekhyun tahu dia butuh pelepasan. Chanyeol membungkam baekhyun dengan ciuman lagi, tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak di kejantanan baekhyun dan mata baekhyun berputar.

"Itu dia. Datanglah untukku, Baekhyun yang manis. Datanglah di tangan ku dan aku ingin merasakannya. Aku ingin melihatmu klimaks." Kata-katanya membuat baekhyun terasa berputar di tepi tebing yang berusaha keras untuk ia capai.

"CHAANNYEOOLL!! " Baekhyun mendengar teriakan keras dari suaranya sendiri saat ia sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Baekhyun tahu ia menangis untuk Chanyeol, meneriakkan namanya bahkan mencakarnya tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia benar-benar meledak si tangan Chanyeol. Ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan kakinya. Kegembiraan ini luar biasa.

"Ahhhh, yeah. Itu dia. Sialan. Kamu sangat cantik." Baekhyun mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol tapi rasa nya begitu jauh.

Baekhyun merasakan dirinya terangkat dan memaksa matanya untuk terbuka, jadi ia bisa melihat apa Chanyeol mengangkatnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun berantakan dalam orgasme dan Chanyeol masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang. Seprei putih dari satin itu menggesek halus kulit baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan jari di dalam mulut chanyeol. Butuh beberapa saat untuk untuk mengerti persis kenapa Chanyeol menjilati jari-jarinya. Baekhyun terkesiap setelah menyadarinya, membuat Chanyeol tertawa saat dia menarik keluar jari-jari itu dari dalam mulutnya lalu tersenyum.

"Memang benar. Kamu terasa manis di dalam sama seperti bagian tubuhmu yang lain."

Mungkin jika baekhyun tidak klimaks, ia tidak akan memerah malu seperti sekarang ini. Dari semua hal yang bisa ia lakukan, baekhyun hanya bisa menutup mata erat-erat. Suara tawa Chanyeol terdengar kencang. "Ayolah, Baekhyun yang manis. Kau baru saja klimaks dengan cara yang liar dan seksi di tangan ku dan bahkan meninggalkan beberapa bukti cakaran di punggung ku. Jadi, jangan merasa malu padaku sekarang. Karena sayang, akan kupastikan selama satu kita tidak akan keluar dari kamar ini, dan kamu tidak membutuhkan pakaian apapun."

Tubuh Baekhyun segera bereaksi pada perkataan Chanyeol. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, dia telanjang, terekspos di depan Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat butuh untuk tenggelam dalam tubuhmu Baekhyun, aku tidak akan sanggup menahannya lebih lagi. " pergi ke laci di sisi ranjang, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah lube dan meletakkannya di atas laci.

Chanyeol menanggalkan pakaiannya dan Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dengan keras saat melihat tubuh telanjang Chanyeol. Dan kejantanan Chanyeol yang terbebas sangatlah besar dan tegang. Baekhyun berpikir apakah pipinya bisa lebih memerah lagi.

"Kamu sangat indah Chanyeol," Baekhyun melihat tubuhnya yang kecil dan sama sekali tak istimewa dan merasa rendah.

"Kamulah hal paling indah yang pernah kulihat Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyusuri wajah Baekhyun dengan jari-jari besarnya lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi. Baekhyun begitu panas hingga kulitnya sekarang sudah kering.

Saat ini Baekhyun punya ruang untuk menjelajahi Chanyeol. Ia menjalankan tangannya di sepanjang lengan Chanyeol dan tonjolan keras otot bisepnya.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya dan ke dada Chanyeol lalu menjalarkan jari nya di sepanjang otot perut Chanyeol, dan menghela napas dengan nikmat pada setiap riak keras. Meluncurkan tangannya keatas, Baekhyun menyusurkan ibu jari pada otot dada Chanyeol yang keras dan merasakan putingnya menegang di bawah sentuhan Baekhyun. Astaga, ini sangat seksi.

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjentikkannya pada salah satu puting Baekhyun Dia pindah dari satu ke yang lain dan melakukan hal yang sama sebelum dia merendahkan kepalanya dan menarik ke dalam mulutnya dengan satu tarikan keras.

Tubuh Baekhyun menempel pada Chanyeol dan dua benda keras di antara paha mereka saling menekan dengan keras. "Ah! ", Baekhyun berteriak menggesekkan kejantanannya pada kejantanan Chanyeol, menginginkan lebih.

"Kamu telanjang di ranjangku lebih cantik dari yang pernah aku bayangkan... dan percayalah aku telah memikirkannya. Berulang kali." Chanyeol tidak memberhentikan usapan lidahnya di leher dan dada baekhyun.

Dengan sedikit keras, Chanyeol tiba-tiba membalik tubuh Baekhyun lalu melakukan sesuatu yang masih baru menurut baekhyun.

"Oh tuhan, lihat pantat seksimu ini sayang, ini begitu indah, kita harus mempersiapkannya karena aku harus benar-benar tenggelam di sana. " Yang bisa dilakukan baekhyun hanyalah mendesah.

"Benar, mendesahlah dengan keras sayang.", Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol menjilat dan menyelinap masuk di lubangnya.

Baekhyun meneriakkan nama Chanyeol dan mencengkeram kuat selimut untuk menjaga dirinya agar tetap berada di ranjang. Baekhyun merasa seperti bisa terbang tinggi melesat keluar dari jendela yang luar biasa besar.

"Tuhan, kau begitu manis," Chanyeol terengah saat dia merendahkan kepalanya untuk menyapukan lidahnya lagi pada lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun pernah mendengar tentang ini sebelumnya tapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan rasa nya akan begitu nikmat.

"Chanyeol, kumohon," Baekhyun merintih. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak di atas tubuhnya. Kehangatan nafasnya membasuh denyutan yang dia ciptakan.

"Mohon apa, baby. Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya erulang-ulang dan menutup rapat matanya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin mendengar kamu mengatakannya Baekhyun." ujar Chanyeol dengan bisikan tertahan.

"Kumohon, jilat aku lagi," Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Sial," Chanyeol mengumpat sebelum menjalankan lidahnya maju mundur pada lipatan pantat baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhenti menyiksa baekhyun untuk melumuri kejantanannya dengan cairan lubricant.

"Lube-nya sudah kupakai, Aku harus berada di dalam," Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun saat dia menarik kaki baekhyun agar terbuka dengan tangannya dan baekhyun merasa ujung dari batang kejantanan Chanyeol mememasukinya.

"Holy fuck, ini semua begitu basah. Akan sulit untuk tidak tergelincir masuk ke dalamnya. Aku akan mencoba untuk perlahan-lahan. Aku berjanji." Suara Chanyeol mengejang dan pembuluh darah di lehernya muncul ke permukaan kulit saat dia menekan lebih jauh ke dalam Baekhyun. Dorongannya meregangkan Baekhyun tapi rasanya begitu nikmat. Rasa nyeri yang Baekhyun bayangkan tidak ada. Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya membuka kaki lebih lebar dan Chanyeol menelan keras dan membeku.

"Jangan bergerak. Tolong baby, jangan bergerak," Chanyeol memohon, menahan dirinya agar tetap diam. Kemudian dia mendorong lebih jauh didalam keketatan Baekhyun sebelum rasa sakit menghantam. Baekhyun menegang dan begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

"Itu dia. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat tapi kemudian aku akan berhenti saat aku sudah berada di dalam dan membiarkanmu agar terbiasa denganku."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang lengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik diri dan kemudian pinggangnya bergerak ke depan diiringi dengan satu hujaman yang kuat. Rasa ngilu yang panas mengiris Baekhyun dan baekhyun berteriak, mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol erat dan menahannya sementara gelombang rasa sakit melanda tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa mendengar nafas kasar Chanyeol saat dia menahan dirinya. Chanyeol seperti sedang kesakitan.

"Oke. Aku oke," bisik Baekhyun saat rasa sakitnya mereda.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Baelhyun. Matanya berkabut."Apa kamu yakin? Karena baby, aku sangat ingin bergerak."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan terus memegangi lengan Chanyeol saat rasa sakit kembali datang lagi ketika Chanyeol bergerak. Pinggang Chanyeol bergerak mundur dan rasanya seolah dia meninggalkan Baekhyun kemudian dia menghujam kedepan dengan perlahan dan mengisi Baekhyun lagi. Tidak ada rasa sakit kali ini. Baekhyun hanya merasa meregang dan penuh.

"Apakah itu sakit?" Tanya Chanyeil ketika dia menahan dirinya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya," Baekhyun meyakinkan dia.

Chanyeol memundurkan pinggangnya lagi dan kemudian bergerak maju menyebabkan Baekhyun merintih nikmat. Rasanya nikmat. Lebih dari baik.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol ertanya dengan kekaguman.

"Ya. Rasanya begitu nikmat."

Chanyeol menutup mata nya dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang dan mengeluarkan erangan saat dia mulai bergerak lebih cepat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuhnya naik lebih tinggi lagi. Apakah itu mungkin? Bisa kah baekhyun mengalami orgasme dengan cara ini? Tapi penisnya sendiri menegak. Yang baekhyun tahu, ia ingin lebih. Baekhyun mengangkat pinggangnya untuk menyelaraskan hujaman Chanyeol dan itu sepertinya membuat Chanyeol hilang kendali.

"Yeah. Ya Tuhan, kamu menakjubkan. Begitu ketat. Baekhyun, kamu sangat ketat," sahut Chanyeol diantara engahannya saat dia bergerak di dalam baekhyun.

"Apakah kamu sudah dekat, baby?" Tanyanya dengan suara tertahan.

"Kupikir begitu," balas baekhyun merasa sesuatu terbangun didalam dirinya. Baekhyun belum sampai kesana. Rasa nyeri yang muncul di awal perlahan menghilang. Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya diantara kami hingga ibu jarinya menggosok tepat pada denyutan Baekhyun.

"AH! Ya di sana," Baekhyun menjerit dan berpegangan pada Chanyeil saat gelombang memecahnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan geraman dan menjadi kaku dan tetap diam kemudian dia memompa Baekhyun sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya.

-the exception-

The heart will open

-the exception-

Perkataan Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun hanya akan berada di dalam kamar seharian benar-benar bukanlah sebuah ancaman. Baekhyun masih makan tiga kali karena dia benar-benar dibuat lapar. Beberapa kali ia terlelap entah pingsan atau tidur, Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu. Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun setidaknya sepuluh atau sebelas kali orgasme. Frustasi secara seksualnya sudah menghilang, dan dia merasa sangat kering hingga tidak akan ada mimpi yang akan membuatnya membasahi celananya. Chanyeol mematikan telepon genggamnya dan mengumumkan kepada seluruh pelayan di rumah jika tidak ada yang boleh mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan alasan apapun bahkan kebakaran atau banjir bandang.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut saat melihat punggung Chanyeol yang dipenuhi bekas luka. Bekas luka itu menggambarkan seberapa dalam luka-luka itu. Ketika Baekhyun bertanya, raut wajah Chanyeol mengeras, kesakitan dan emosi yang tidak diketahui baekhyun, Baekhyun menebak kalau luka-luka itu pasti sangat sakit. Dan setelah diperhatikan dengan baik, di pipi kiri Chanyeol juga ada segaris, tipis, harus dilihat dengan teliti oleh Baekhyun untuk tahu kalau itu juga adalah sebuah bekas luka. Chanyeol memberi tahunya kalau luka itu sudah lama sekali jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir lalu membuat baekhyun berhenti berpikir dengan memulai satu ronde seks hebat lain.

Baekhyun berantakan dan lelah, ia bergelung di dalam selimut, tubuhnya masih telanjang di rabu pagi. Tapi lihatlah Chanyeol berdiri di depannya dengan setelan kerja segar, indah, dan kokoh.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kalau kamu seorang mesin, " Suara serak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

"Percayalah kalau sehari jauh dari cukup untukku, aku bisa menjadikan hari ini sebagai bagian kedua tapi aku punya perusahaan yang harus dijalankan, dan lubangmu yang nikmat itu butuh istirahat. Aku telah membentuk kamu dari seorang bayi polos menjadi lelaki dewasa yang liar di ranjang. Kamu harus tinggal di tempat tidur, aku sudah meminta jongdae si depan kamar, minta padanya apa saja yang kamu butuhkan, tapi berpakaianlah. " seringai Chanyeol sangatlah tidak senonoh namun baekhyun sama sekali tidak tersinggung karena dia sudah biasa dengan kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, tak terhitung sebanyak apa kemarin.

Pipi baekhyun memerah dan hatinya menghangat, baekhyun benar-benar jatuh semakin dalam pada pesona Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, aku akan meminta noona yoora untuk tidak datang lagi hari ini, tapi dia pasti akan menelpon, kata penjaga di depan kemarin dia seperti kesurupan karena kita berdua tidak menerima tamu. Aku akan mengatakan padanya kalau secara teknis kita masih pengantin baru. ". Chanyeol mengecup ringan bibir Baekhyun lalu pergi untuk bekerja.

-the exception-

Hari itu dihabiskan Baekhyun di atas ranjang, menerima telpon dari yoora, lalu baekhyun juga menelpon kyungsoo dan harus mendengar ocehan kyungsoo tentang kyungsoo yang mengira baekhyun telah dibunuh chanyeop karena tidak pernah menghubungi kyungsoo sejak ia menikah. Pikiran Baekhyun tetap dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol, bahkan baekhyun masih bisa merasakan tangan dan lidah Chanyeol menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun tidak akan menceritakan kehidupan seksnya pada kyungsoo karena ia ingin menyimpan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun juga menelpon ibunya dan menceritakan tentang resepsi pernikahannya di hari minggu. Ibunya lebih banyak diam dan Baekhyun tahu kalau tujuannya menelpon ibunya hanyalah sebuah basa-basi.

Walau sudah melakukan seks yang luar biasa, Baekhyun masih tidak mengenal seorang Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol masihlah laki-laki asing, tapi Baekhyun sudah melihat kebaikan dalam diri Chanyeol, ia sudah melihat kelembutan Chanyeol saat bercinta, melihat seorang pria dominan, melihat Chanyeol yang kuat, kasar, namun tidak ingin menyakitinya. Baekhyun bertanya tanya selama apa pernikahan ini akan berjalan. Juga ide tentang sebuah anak, Baekhyun lupa kalau walaupun dia laki-laki, dia adalah carrier. Chanyeol tidak menggunakan kondom saat penetrasi dan salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang melakukan kontrasepsi. Ide tentang anak akan ia bicarakan dengan Chanyeol nanti. Apakah Chanyeol cukup dengan dirinya saja? Baekhyun sudah menumbuhkan rasa peduli untuk Chanyeol dan dia hanya berdo'a untuk kebahagiaan saja yang ia rasakan. Selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya, Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Park Chanyeol benar-benar sebuah pengecualian untuk segala hal.

Chanyeol pulang sekitar pukul lima. Ia berkata pada Baekhyun kalau ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja seharian ini karena bayangan Baekhyun yang telanjang memenuhi pikirannya. Baekhyun memerah mendengar kata-kata itu. Chanyeol berkata kalau ia ingin melakukan seks lagi tapi dia mengurungkannya karena Baekhyun butuh istirahat. Jadi sore itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya duduk dan berbincang-bincang membicarakan hari mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun membicarakan tentang bertelepon dengan Park Yoora dan Chanyeol bercerita tentang bagaimana beberapa kepala bagian si perusahaannya membuat kesalahan.

Sebuah telepon masuk dari telepon genggam Chanyeol menyela perbincangan hangat di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol yang mengeras saat melihat ID penelepon yang muncul di layar. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan kalau ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Hati baekhyun berdenyut saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar untuk menjawab telepon itu supaya baekhyun tidak mendengar perbincangannya di telepon. Baekhyun tidak ingin menduga-duga akan sesuatu, tapi Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dari dia, karena Baekhyun adalah suaminya, tapi lalu seakan ada sebuah pisau menyayat hatinya, baekhyun sadar bahwa dirinya saat ini berstatus sebagai orang asing untuk Chanyeol.

Hampir lima belas menit Chanyeol menerima panggilan entah dari siapa itu, Chanyeol memasuki kamar dengan suasana hati yang membuat baekhyun bergidik. Ketakutan, kekhawatiran, rasa sakit terukir jelas di wajah Chanyeol. Mengikuti instingnya, Baekhyun bangun dan membawa Chanyeol pada pelukannya.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja? ", Baekhyun bertanya.

"Hmm... " Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher baekhyun, tinggi mereka yang beda sangat banyak harusnya membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa yang menelepon? ", Baekhyun mendengar dengusan Chanyeol dengan jelas.

"Tidak perlu, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kamu, " Hati Baekhyun sakit, melepaskan pelukannya ia menatap Chanyeol, mencoba menahan air mata di sudut matanya yang berusaha keluar. Ia ingin berteriak pada Chanyeol, tapi ia urungkan karena melihat mata Chanyeol yang sedang tersesat.

Sesuatu yang buruk pasti sedang terjadi. Apa ada masalah dengan kantornya? Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol berbagi dengannya. Ia ingin membantu apapun yang ia bisa. Ia ingin menghilangkan kerutan diantara dahi Chanyeol, ia ingin mengangkat ketegangan itu meninggalkan wajah Chanyeol, ia ingin Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun peduli padanya dan akan melakukan apapun untuk melenyapkan rasa khawatir dan takut Chanyeol. Menutup jarak mereka, baekhyun menjalankan jari jari di wajah Chanyeol, membelainya lembut. Alis kiri Chanyeol terangkat heran.

"Chanyeol, aku menginginkanmu sekarang." suara rendah menggoda Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah erangan dan mereka berdua menambah beberapa putaran seks lain, ya, Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol melupakan masalahnya dengan tenggelam di dalam dirinya. Setelah beberapa kali klimaks, mereka berdua jatuh pada kegelapan dan tidur dengan telanjang.

-the exception-

The storm will break a part the weak ship

-the exception

Ketika Baekhyun bangun, keadaan masih gelap didalam kamar dan Baekhyun bergeser dari sisinya ke sudut ranjang. Baekhyun bangun untuk melihat jam digital yang terpampang di dinding kamar dan mendapati bahwa jam menunjukkan hampir pukul tiga pagi. Biasanya baekhyun tidur sepanjang malam dan berpikir mungkin ada keanehan yang terjadi saat ia sedang tertidur lelap; lalu Chanyeol mengerang dan bergeser dengan gelisah dan Baekhyun menyadari apa yang telah mengusiknya. Suara yang dibuat Chanyeol penuh kesakitan, suara yang berikutnya berupa desisan napas yang tersiksa.

"Jangan! Hentikan! ," Chanyeol berbisik dengan kasar. "Jauhkan tangan sialanmu dariku!"

Baekhyun membeku, debaran jantungnya berpacu. Kata-katanya membelah melalui kegelapan, diisi dengan amarah.

"Kau bajingan sialan." Chanyeol menggeliat, kakinya menendang selimut. Punggungnya melengkung dengan cara yang aneh. "Jangan. Ah, Tuhan...sakit." Chanyeol pun mengejang, badannya berputar-putar, Baekhyun tidak kuasa melihatnya.

"Chanyeol, " Baekhyun mengguncangakan tubuh Chanyeol. "Chanyeol... "

"TIDAAKKK!!! " teriakan Chanyeol itu menggema di seluruh kamar, semuanya terjadi sangat cepat, Chanyeol menelindih tubuh Baekhyun lalu mengarahkan pukulan bertubi-tubi dengan brutal.

"Jangan sentuh dia bajingan! Jangan sentuh milikku! Brengsek! " Chanyeol mendaratkan pukulannya beberapa kali di bantal tapi lebih banyak yang mengenai wajah baekhyun. Teriakan baekhyun tenggelam dalam umpatan Chanyeol.

"Sialan Chanyeol! Bangun!" Mata Chanyeol masih berkabut, Chanyeol masih tidur. Baekhyun gemetar dan merasakan sakit di wajahnya saat Chanyeol masih memukulnya, baekhyun tidak pernah dipukul siapapun seperti ini.

Mengumpulkan tenaganya, mengingat teknik hapkido yang pernah ia pelajari, memukul Chanyeol di pipi kanannya lalu berputar menjatuhkan Chanyeol dari atasnya walau Chanyeol lebih berat darinya.

Mata Chanyeol terayun membuka dan dia tersentak bangun, matanya melesat dengan panik.

"Apa?" Chanyeol terkesiap, dadanya berat. Wajahnya memerah, bibir dan pipinya memerah dengan amarah, "Ada apa ini?"

Bergulir ke sisi samping, Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu, matanya yang dialiri air mata mengaburkan pandangannya sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol. Baekhyun meringkuk dalam posisi seperti janin, gemetar dengan keras.

"Ada apa Baekhyun? Kenapa? Kamu... Wajahmu... Aku... ", Suara Chanyeol serak, tertekan.

Menelan ludah melewati tenggorokan terbakarnya, Baekhyun mendorong diri ke posisi duduk. Tatapannya terkunci dengan Chanyeol dan ia menyaksikan kabut tidur meninggalkan mata Chanyeol digantikan oleh kesadaran atas kondisi yang menakutkan sekarang.

"Mimpi," baekhyun tersedak, "Kamu m-mimpi."

"Ya Tuhan," desahnya. Baekhyun melihat sebuah lebam di pipi kanan Chanyeol yang ia pukul, ia tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya sekarang. Adrenalin mulai meninggalkannya dan Baekhyun merasakan sakit pada wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku, ini salahku, aku membuatmu seperti ini. " Chanyeol juga terluka, tapi secara batin, Baekhyun bisa tahu itu pasti, mimpi buruk macam apa yang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi seperti itu.

Turun dari tempat tidur, Baekhyun berdiri dengan kaki gemetarnya, mual dengan rasa takut yang masih tersisa. Lututnya menyerah lalu Chanyeol menangkapnya, merosot ke lantai dengannya dan memeluknya saat Baekhyun menangis.

Suara Baekhyun terguncang. "kamu baru saja bermimpi buruk. kamu membuatku ketakutan."

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyentuh luka baekhyun lalu mengernyit dan warna dirinya menjadi gelap dengan rasa malu dan bersalah.

Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol lalu menatap Chanyeol dan menjaga jarak di dekat jendela, mengikat ban pinggang jubahnya dengan sentakan.

"kau bermimpi tentang apa?", Baekhyun bertanya, tak perduli pada luka di wajahnya.

"kita harus mengobatimu dulu Baekhyun. " ujar Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku juga memukulmu tadi, jadi katakan padaku dulu, wajahku tak apa." Baekhyun jujur soal ini, sakit wajahnya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding sakit yang nampak di wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol enggelengkan kepalanya, menurunkan pandangannya karena kehinaan, postur rentan yang tidak Baekhyun kenali dari Chanyeol. Seakan orang lain telah mengambil alih tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Omong kosong. Sesuatu dalam dirimu, sesuatu yang meresahkanmu. Apa itu?"

Chanyeol nampak berhimpun saat otaknya berjuang membebaskan dirinya dari rasa kantuk. "Itu hanya mimpi, Baekhyun. Orang-orang juga bermimpi buruk. "

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, rasa sakit berkembang saat Chanyeol seperti meneriakiku, bahwa Baekhyun sedang berpikir tidak rasional. "Sialan kau.", Baekhyun mengumpat.

Bahu Chanyeol menjadi sejajar, dan dia menarik seprei untuk menutupi dirinya. "Tidak penting apa yang ada di mimpiku. Kamu terluka karena itu, kita harus mengobatinya"

"Kamu berbohong."

Dada Chanyeol membesar dalam tarikan nafas yang dalam; lalu dia melepaskannya dengan cepat, terluka.

"Maaf aku menyakitimu."

Baekhyun mencubit batang hidungnya, merasa sakit kepala bertemu kekuatan. Matanya tersengat karena ingin menangis untuk Chanyeol, menangis untuk penderitaan yang pernah dia lewati dalam hidupnya. Dan menangis untuk mereka berdua, karena jika Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun memasuki kehidupannya, hubungan mereka tidak punya tujuan.

"Sekali lagi, Chanyeol, apa yang kau mimpikan?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Chanyeol melarikan tangannya melalui rambutnya dan menggeser kakinya ke ujung ranjang.

"Aku ada beberapa bisnis yang sedang kupikirkan dan kemungkinan ini yang membuatku terjaga. Aku selalu bermimpi buruk jika kurang tidur, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan seseorang jadi tak tahu dampaknya seburuk ini seperti ini."

Hati Baekhyun semakin sakit. Mereka berdua sudah menikah.

"Ada beberapa jawaban yang benar dari pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol. 'Ayo kita bicarakan ini besok' adalah yang pertama. 'ayo bicarakan masalah ini saat akhir pekan' adalah jawaban yang lain. Dan meskipun 'aku belum siap untuk membicarakan tentang ini' juga tidak apa- apa. Tapi kamu sudah bertindak lancang bagai orang yang tidak mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan saat kamu seperti mengatakan padaku bahwa aku ini tidak masuk akal. Kita sudah menikah Chanyeol, kamu bisa mengatakan apapun padaku. "

"Baekhyun-" Chanyeol mencoba meraih Baekhyun.

"Jangan." Tangan Baekhyun membungkus pinggangnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dalam pikirannya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar.

"Baekhyun!, sial, kembali kemari. Biarkan aku mengobati lukamu. "

Suara bersalah Chanyeol memanggil hati Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa dia tak mau memberi tahu Baekhyun saat merasa bersalah? Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat, ia tahu perasaan Chanyeol, kesakitan di dalam usus yang menyebar seperti kanker, kemarahan yang tak tertolong, dan kebutuhan untuk melekuk dalam kesendirian dan menemukan kekuatan untuk mendorong kembali memori ke lubang dalam dan gelap dimana mereka tinggal. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum ia pindah ke kamar Chanyeol, menutup lalu mengunci pintunya. Jatuh ke ranjang mengabaikan wajahnya yang sakit dan mulai membengkak, Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu sendirian.

 **TBC**

sepertinya ff ini tidak akan tamat sebelum exo debut karena mereka sudah sangat dekat dan ff ini baru akan tamat di bab 10, jadi, yah, maaf.

bab V dan bab VI akan dipublish minggu depan.


	5. Please Hold My Hand

okay, i had to republish this part, here is the author's note untuk reviewer:

Thank you for the reviews, it means so much to me. i glad that can hear and say about this story from your opinions. As what i have ever said, i can't edit this story because writing this ff is not my only activity. Most of my best stories in the past were written with a hundred time of edit and the second writer which is the editor, jadi pembaca akan menemukan banyak sekali typo, salah kata, dan alur yang tidak jelas, saya belum menemukan teman yang mau jadi editor untuk ff ini, jadi walau saya menulisnya dengan menghabiskan banyak waktu dan tenaga ff ini cuma akan jadi seperti ini.

Ada beberapa review mengenai penggunaan kau dan kamu dalam ff ini yang ingin saya luruskan

okay, dalam kbbi, penggunaan kau dan kamu adalah sama saja alias sejajar.

but for me, "Kamu" is used in casual and daily conversation, you can find "kamu" di media seperti televisi, koran, atau majalah (selain memakai "anda" dan "lo"), while "kau" is mostly used in "poetic language" (poem, poetry, songs etc). Also, depend on how the culture is. Jika kamu pergi ke daerah Indonesia bagian timur, you'll find most all of them using Kau than Kamu. And mostly for North Sumatra.

in java island, "Kau" is a little bit rough and impolite (kasar) beside of that , It has correlation with javanese people culture behavior that they have a polite/soft/kind of attitude, so.. "Kamu" is more better than "kau" if you are leaving on java island especially when you talking with someone who older than you.jadi ini lebih ke kebiasaan penulis saja, i wished that these little thing won't make the reader forget about something that more important like giving support and loves for Chanbaek.

Maafkan raga dan hati, ini lebaran

 **THE EXCEPTION**

 **chanbaek**

Bab V : Please hold my hand

-the exception-

Dinding tebal itu menjulang lagi di antara mereka berdua. Bahkan baekhyun meragukan bahwa dua hari sebelumnya dia telah melakukan hal paling intim yang pernah ia lakukan dengan orang lain dengan seorang Park Chanyeol. Orang asing. Orang asing. Alam sadar Baekhyun bahkan mengejek dirinya sendiri. Lalu untuk apa Chanyeol menikahinya? Atau memberi kesan kalau ia peduli?

Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi karena sakit hati dan bengkak di wajahnya. Dia hanya menangis beberapa menit lalu tertawa dan terdiam seperti orang gila. Dia tidak sampai memikirkan pengaruh seorang Park Chanyeol pada dirinya, membuatnya seperti ini, Baekhyun bodoh karena sudah melibatkan perasaannya terlalu jauh, harusnya ia tahu sebelumnya.

Cermin memantulkan bayangannya yang jelek. Matanya lebam dan pipi kanannya bengkak lebih parah dari pipi kirinya. Baekhyun tidak mendengar suara ketukan lagi, dia tidak mendengar Chanyeol ataupun Jongdae yang berusaha membujuknya, mereka sudah menyerah, baekhyun menyeringai mengejek. Cahaya matahari yang menembus masuk melalui celah-celah gorden membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apakah kemarin ia hanya overreacting? Chanyeol tidak harus memberitahunya tentang apapun, Chanyeol kemarin sudah mencoba meminta maaf dan bahkan Baekhyun melihat kesakitan yang sangat jelas di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga terluka, mungkin Baekhyun hanya terluka di wajahnya yang mana akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari, tapi Chanyeol terluka di hatinya, entah apapun hal yang membuat ia sampai bermimpi semengerikan itu pastilah hal yang sangat menyakiti Chanyeol, belum lagi rasa bersalah Chanyeol karena melukai Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun memperburuknya dengan sangat baik.

Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat lebih baik dan mengoleskan salep penghilang memar yang ia temukan di kotak p3k di kamar mandi hampir seperti memakai krim perawatan wajahnya. Ia lalu ingat kalau Chanyeol juga akan memar di tempat yang ia pukul, walau tak separah Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja pasti sakit karena Baekhyun benar-benar memukul Chanyeol dengan keras saat itu. Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka kunci pintunya lalu keluar membawa salep penghilang memar itu untuk mencari Chanyeol.

Jongdaelah yang Baekhyun lihat pertama kali saat membuka pintu kamarnya, membawa antiseptik, dan beberapa obat untuk merawat luka.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Baekhyun, bagaimana keadaan anda? "

"Saya baik-baik saja Jongdae, terima kasih. "

"Tuan Chanyeol meminta saya merawat anda dan membawa anda ke rumah sakit saat anda sudah bangun--"

"Apa Chanyeol ada di kamarnya? , Baekhyun enggan mendengar laporan Jongdae.

"Tuan Chanyeol sudah berangkat ke kantor tiga puluh menit yang lalu. ", Jongdae berkata dengan sedikit tidak nyaman saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Oh. Kalau begitu kamu bisa pergi," Baekhyun berujar datar.

"Tapi rumah sakit--"

"Kumohon Jongdae, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin keluar sebentar"

"Kalau begitu saya siapkan mobilnya--"

"Tidak Jongdae, aku akan bersepeda. " Jongdae mengangkat alisnya.

"Saya akan menyiapkan--"

"Tidak aku bisa sendiri, aku juga tidak mau diikuti, aku ingin sendirian oke? "

"Tapi ini standard keamanan, tugas saya--"

"Maaf aku menyelamu terus, tapi aku benar-benar ingin sendiri, aku sudah sering keluar sendirian, aku laki-laki, aku bisa bela diri dan menjaga diriku sendiri. Kalau sampai aku melihatmu mengikuti, percayalah itu adalah waktu terakhir kita bertemu." menelan ludah dan mengangguk pasrah, Jongdae mau tidak mau sepakat dengan Baekhyun.

Memakai benie, masker dan kacamata hitam, Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol membelikannya sebuah sepeda yang mirip dengan miliknya di rumah keluarga Byun, Baekhyun tidak sempat memikirkan tentang itu tapi Chanyeol ternyata sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuknya. Hati Baekhyun menghangat dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Sepeda untuk Baekhyun di simpan di sebelah sepeda Chanyeol. Tampilannya sangat kontras dan sangat merepresentasikan pemiliknya. Sepeda Baekhyun biru tua, mungil dan ringan sedang milik Chanyeol hitam, maskulin, dan terlihat sangat kuat. Mungkin Baekhyun bisa mengajak Chanyeol untuk kencan sepeda kapan-kapan. Tertawa hambar, Baekhyun membawa sepedanya menuju pusat kota, dia akan mengayuh tanpa peduli arah sampai pikirannya jernih. Baekhyun tidak percaya pada kenyataan Chanyeol yang bahkan pergi bekerja lebih awal setelah sebuah bom jatuh di antara mereka. Apa itu bahkan dianggap sebuah bom oleh Chanyeol? Dia harus tegas dan mengambil sikap. Ya. Dia akan bersikap tegas dengan Chanyeol, seperti sebelumnya, dia sudah pernah menegaskan pada Chanyeol kedudukannya. Baekhyun akan melakukannya lagi. Dan jika Chanyeol tetap memperlakukannya sebagai orang asing, Baekhyun akan memilih untuk hidup sendiri keluar dari rumah Chanyeol, berada di sekitar Chanyeol dan bersikap tidak perduli bukanlah sebuah hal yang bagus. Ya, Baekhyun akan pergi.

-the exception-

Jam adidas di tangan baekhyun menunjuk ke angka setengah dua belasbsaat matahari sudah mulai terik. Baekhyun berhenti di depan sebuah kafe yang berjarak setengah jam dari rumah Chanyeol untuk beristirahat sebentar dan memesan segelas susu strawberry, ia masih tidak memiliki nafsu untuk makan. Pikiran Baekhyun sangat sibuk sampai ia tak merasakan sakit di wajahnya. Meraba saku, Baekhyun mengambil telepon genggamnya, beberapa telepon tidak terjawab dari pegawainya, baekhyun harus pergi ke butiknya secepatnya. Ada beberapa telepon dari Jongdae dan yang membuat Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, Telepon dan pesan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun, maafkan aku.

Apa kamu baik-baik saja?

Baekhyun, aku menyesal.

Kamu di rumah sakit?

Kamu pergi?

Jangan pergi!

Kamu dimana?

Sial Baekhyun! Angkat teleponnya!

Kumohon Baekhyun! Kamu dimana?

Kumohon sayang, aku sungguh menyesal. Katakan padaku kamu dimana.

Apa-apaan Chanyeol ini. Hati Baekhyun menghangat. Apa Chanyeol benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya? Ini baru beberapa jam Baekhyun bersepeda, dia hanya bersepeda, berlebihan sekali. Meneguk sekaligus susu strawberrynya dan meninggalkan uang untuk tagihannya di meja, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dan mengayuh sepedanya ke arah rumah Chanyeol.

Memasuki rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun melihat dua mobil yang tidak asing berada di luar. Mobil Chanyeol dan mobil Park Yoora. Suasana rumahnya ada yang tidak beres. Penjaga gerbang di luar membelalakkan matanya saat melihat baekhyun. Bahkan seorang pelayan laki-laki yang biasa membersihkan halaman depan dan gedung menawarkan untuk mengurus sepedanya agar Baekhyun bisa langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Membawa langkahnya dengan berat, Baekhyun membuka pintu besar di hadapannya dan melihat Chanyeol dan kakaknya berdiri di sana dengan kerutan di dahi mereka. Chanyeol sedang menelepon seseorang dan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan sofa seolah sofa itu dia tak melihatnya.

Baekhyun melihat Park Yoora menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu. Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat ia harus menahan diri tidak terjungkang ke belakang karena Park Yoora melemparkan diri padanya, memeluknya, dan menangis. Dada Baekhyun bergetar. Sesuatu yang buruk sepertinya telah terjadi.

"Dia sudah pulang.", suara Chanyeol yang sedang menelpon terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Kamu darimana saja? Kenapa tidak menjawab telepon? ", Park Yoora melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun. Suara kecemasan Park Yoora membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Apa ada hal buruk terjadi noona? ", suara Baekhyun tercekat saat melepaskan diri dari pelukan Park Yoora.

"Kamu yang pergi tanpa pamit. Aku kira kamu pergi. " Park Yoora menjawab, sedikit marah. Alis Baekhyun terangkat satu.

"Aku yang tidak mengerti atau memang ada kesalahpahaman? Aku cuma bersepeda sebentar, aku sudah bilang pada Jongdae tadi. ". Ujar Baekhyun sambil membuka masker hitam dan benienya.

"Sudahlah, kurasa memang salah paham, syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa," Kelegaan memenuhi suara Park Yoora.

"Tunggu, ada apa dengan wajahmu? ", sial, batin Baekhyun.

"Kau jatuh? Ada preman yang memukulimu? Oh Tuhan, Baekhyun. " Park Yoora seperti orang kesetanan saat ia memaksa melepas kaca mata hitam yang masih Baekhyun pakai.

"Aku... Aku tidak apa-apa kak, ini cuma kecelakaan kecil. Sama sekali tidak sakit. ", terdengar dengusan yang sangat keras dari belakang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Lihat lebam di wajah Baekhyun! Ia seperti sehabis berkelahi dengan seseorang. " Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat mendengar nama Chanyeol, itu mengingatkannya kalau sedari tadi laki-laki itu berdiri di sana dan mungkin melihatnya.

"Tunggu... Tidak mungkin--" tubuh Park Yoora juga membeku, melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian, Baekhyun bisa melihat Park Yoora memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol, lebam di pipi Chanyeol yang Baekhyun pukul, walau tak parah tapi terlihat jelas. Baekhyun menunduk, ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang tidak bisa Baekhyun definisikan.

Baekhyun mendengar Park Yoora melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Baekhyun, mendekati Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Chanyeol yang masih lebam. Tamparan itu sangat keras hingga suaranya menggema di seluruh rumah, bahkan Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol mendesis. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu segera meraih tangan Park Yoora lalu menggenggamnya lembut.

"Apa yang noona lakukan? Pipi Chanyeol yang noona pukul masih lebam. "

"Diam Baekhyun! Sial Chanyeol! Kamu mengecewakan noona lagi! Belum cukupkah kamu menghancurkan hati noona? Apa noona pernah mengajarkanmu untuk memperlakukan orang lain dengan kekerasan? Apa kamu ingin menjadi seperti orang itu? ", Park Yoora menangis tersedu-sedu, tampak sangat terluka, bahkan melebihi yang Baekhyun lihat saat Park Yoora marah soal pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Tatapan Chanyeol saat ini kosong dan tersesat.

"Kamu memukul Baekhyun Chanyeol! Apa yang ia perbuat? Kamu menikahinya! Dia kelurga Chanyeol, keluarga! ", sebuah getaran memenuhi hati Baekhyun.

"Ini tidak seperti yang noona pikirkan, ini cuma salah paham noona. Tidak sengaja. Ini kecelakaan. Chanyeol tidak bermaksud memukulku--" Baekhyun merasa harus meluruskan semuanya.

"Lihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun membelamu. Dia sangat baik. Kukira kamu benar-benar akan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kukira kamu akan berubah, aku sekarang bahkan akan membantu memastikan Baekhyun pergi jauh darimu." suara Park Yoora meninggi, dia benar-benar marah. Baekhyun menengahi Park Yoora dan Chanyeol. Ia membawa Chanyeol di belakang punggungnya, ingin menyembunyikannya dari tatapan Park Yoora walau tidak mungkin. Kedua saudara Park ini bertengkar karena Baekhyun, saling melukai. Luka itu, luka diantara kedua saudara Park ini sangat jelas. Baekhyun membelai lembut tangan Park Yoora.

"Noona, bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Berdua saja? " Baekhyun menurunkan nada suaranya.

Membalikkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun masih melihat Chanyeol yang menatap dengan tatapan kosong. Baekhyun meraih lengan atas tangan kiri Chanyeol sebelum tersenyum walau dia tahu wajahnya sekarang sangat konyol karena lebam dan bengkak. Baekhyun membawa Park Yoora ke ruang baca dan duduk berdua. Park Yoora masih sesenggukkan.

"Noona, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. "

"Ya ampun Baekhyun, aku minta maaf, Chanyeol harusnya tidak.. Tidak--"

"Sstt.. Noona terlalu keras pada Chanyeol. Kumohon,"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melakukan ini? "

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi, tapi percayalah, Chanyeol sangatlah baik padaku. Dia bahkan lebih tersakiti saat menyakitiku,"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Iya,"

"Kurasa aku belum pernah melihat Chanyeol sangat bahagia. Beberapa hari ini dia sangat bahagia, dan melihat dia kalut seperti itu saat kau pergi menyakitiku juga, tapi saat melihatmu dan kamu yang terluka seperti ini, aku juga merasa sakit Baekhyun, aku ingin Chanyeol bahagia, itu saja,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa noona, aku laki-laki dewasa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku bisa memutuskan hidupku sendiri. "

"Jadi kamu akan pergi? "

"Apa? Pergi kemana? "

"Meninggalkan rumah ini, bercerai dengan Chanyeol? "

"Aku... Aku belum tahu--"

"Bisakah kamu tinggal Baekhyun? Kamu pengaruh yang baik untuk Chanyeol dan dia terlihat bahagia bersamamu,"

"Aku belum akan pergi noona, aku juga bahagia saat bersama Chanyeol. Aku akan berjuang, karena itu aku ingin bicara dengan noona. Aku, aku ingin membuat ini bekerja diantara kami. Aku ingin mempertahankan apapun yang ada di antara kami sekarang. Chanyeol adalah orang baik. "

"Oh, Baekhyun, terima kasih. Aku akan membantumu. " Park yoora memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat lagi.

"aku ingin percaya pada kalian berdua, oke? Ada pesta resepsi pernikahan di akhir minggu yang harus diurus. " Mereka berdua keluar ruangan dan Baekhyun ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Tapi Park Yoora sudah menyeret laki-laki inggi itu untuk berbicara empat mata. Baekhyun pergi ke kamar mandi sambil menghela nafas. Bengkak luka di wajahnya sudah mengecil, hanya lebam-lebam yang masih nampak jelas. Baekhyun akhirnya memilih memakai kaca mata hitam besar yang hampir menutup setengah wajahnya, walaupun konyol, ia merasa lebih baik.

"Aku harus keluar mengurus sesuatu, kalian butuh bicara. " Park Yoora menggenggam tangannya sebentar terakhir kali sebelum melangkah keluar.

Baekhyun meremas tangannya gugup, ia harus berbicara dengan Chanyeol, ini seharusnya mudah. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad dan memikirkan beberapa konsekuensi yang harus ia ambil karena keputusannya. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol masih ada di ruang kerjamya, jadi dia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan langsung membuka pintu tanpa harus menunggu izin Chanyeol. Dibalik pintu, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang menelpom seseorang, namun saat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun, ia memutus telepon itu dan mengarahkan fokusnya melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di ujung ruangan. Ruang kerja Park Chanyeol sedikit temaram, apalagi ditambah kaca mata hitam yang Baekhyun kenakan, tapi kehadiran Park Chanyeol di tengah-tengah ruangan itu seolah bersinar. Ruangan inipun beraroma sangat Chanyeol. Membawa langkahnya mendekati Chanyeol, Baekhyun memasang senyum, ia berharap Chanyeol bisa melihat senyumnya.

"Hai. " Baekhyun memecah keheningan, Chanyeol masih diam, wajahnya berantakan namun masih sangat menawan, Chanyeol terlihat bingung, baekhyun tersenyum karena merasa mereka ulang lagi keadaan ia dan Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu yang canggung saat akan bicara.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Sebentar, " Baekhyun mendekat ke Chanyeol sambil membuka tutup kemasan salep penghilang memar yang ia bawa. Chanyeol masih memandang Baekhyun dengan cara yang aneh. Saat memotong jaraknya hingga beberapa senti dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengambil sedikit salep dan mengarahkan jari-jarinya yang lentik itu ke pipi kanan Chanyeol. Lebam bekas pukulannya kemarin masih jelas, dan pipi Chanyeol sangat merah, apa noonanya tadi menampar Chanyeol sangat keras? Suara nafas berat bergema diantar mereka.

"Ishh.. Noona yura keterlaluan, lihat pipimu semerah ini.", Baekhyun masih mengoles salep di pipi Chanyeol berusaha agar selembut mungkin."

"Baek--"

"Husstt.. Maafkan aku oke? Aku tadi pagi kekanak-kanakkan, aku harusnya tidak mengunci diri di kamar. Aku akan mengerti kalau kamu belum ingin bercerita." Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat tatapan matanya saat ini karena kaca mata hitam yang ia pakai, tapi Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol melihat ketulusannya.

"Sudah selesai, salepnya bekerja sangat baik padaku, ini tidak adil, dengan lebam itu wajahmu masih sangat tampan." Baekhyun melihat rona pada pipi dan telinga Chanyeol.

"Kenapa--", Sebelum sempat mendengar lanjutan dari kata-kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol kepelukannya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada noonamu, jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kamu akan pergi? " suara tercekik Chanyeol membuat hati Baekhyun berdenyut.

"Kamu ingin aku pergi? "

"Tidak. Aku ingin kamu tinggal." Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Chanyeol yang selalu terlihat kuat.

"Jadi aku akan tinggal. Aku akan pergi kalau kamu yang ingin aku pergi. ", ya, Baekhyun akan berjuang entah untuk apa saja yang akan ia hadapi. Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang kuat, dan persaannya untuk Chanyeol, rasa perduli, rasa sayang, rasa takut kehilangan, Baekhyun ingin bahagia dan membahagiakan Chanyeol, ia benci pada ide untuk tidak melihat Chanyeol. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu rasa apa yang tumbuh dalam hatinya, ia membenci perasaan itu. Baekhyun benci bagaimana Chanyeol menumbuhkan rasa ini. Chanyeol selalu akan jadi pengecualian untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Ada pesta yang harus dipersiapkan. Aku tidak ingin membuat noonamu marah lagi. "

"Apa kamu benar-benar baik-baik saja? " Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya pada wajah Baekhyun, meraih kaca mata hitam yang dipakai Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun segera mencegahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi aku sedang tidak terlihat bagus saat ini, bagaimana dengan kamu? ", Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum.

"Baek--"

"kumohon kita bicara nanti atau besok saja, aku sangat lapar ini sudah lewat tengah hari. "

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas dengan keras.

"Oke, aku tahu kamu juga belum sarapan kan? "

"Aku cuma tidak selera. "

"Aku tahu. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, apapun yang terjadi kamu harus tetap makan, aku tidak suka ada yang kelaparan dekatku, apalagi itu kamu. " Baekhyun lega mendengar nada bossy Chanyeol kembali.

"Baiklah,"

"Chanyeol--"

"hmm.. "

"Apa kamu sudah makan? "

"Apa? Tidak. Makan adalah hal terakhir yang aku pikirkan saat ini. ", Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

-the exception-

"Kamu tadi pergi kemana? " Chanyeol mengambil roti yang sudah diberi selai oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu mengambil sehelai roti lalu mengambil telur, bacoon, dan satu buah sosis, dia sangat lapar tapi sedang tidak ingin makan yang terlalu berat.

"Apa Jongdae tidak memberi tahu? Ah ya, aku dari tadi tidak melihat Jongdae. "

"Aku menyuruhnya pergi tadi. Jongdae cuma bilang kalau kamu pergi dan tidak mau ia ikuti. "

"Aku cuma bersepeda. " Baekhyun mengambil sesuap roti.

"Kita kan punya alat gym yang lengkap di dalam rumah. Kamu tidak perlu keluar. "

"Chanyeol.. "

"Aku sangat benci perasaan yang muncul saat tahu kamu pergi. Aku mengacau, kukira kamu meninggalkanku Baek, " Baekhyun menelan kasar apa yang ia kunyah. Nafsu makannya menghilang, mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak. Chanyeol, aku tidak--"

"Kau sudah melihat aku yang sebenarnya, aku tidak memberimu hidup yang kamu mau, tidak bunga dan hati, aku jahat dan buruk, aku seorang iblis, aku seharusnya menjauh darimu, tapi aku tidak bisa. "

Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, lalu menempelkan kedua bibir mereka, menikmati kecupan ringan yang sangat manis, bibir Chanyeol berusaha mengecap bibir Baekhyun,

"Aww.. Maaf, lebamnya sakit saat disentuh." Baekhyun melihat mata Chanyeol dipenuhi rasa bersalah lagi.

"Aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku akan pergi saat kamu yang memintaku pergi. Kamu memberiku segalanya Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku dengan orang lain. Kamu sangat sempurna. Kemarin kamu tidur, oke? Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita berdua bersepeda bersama?"

"Bersepeda? " senyum Chanyeol menyungging.

"Ya, bersepeda menjernihkan pikiranmu. "

"Kamu pasti mengira aku gila dan memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk--"

"Tidak. Aku cuma kesal karena kamu tadi pergi pagi-pagi sekali. "

"Apa? ",Chanyeol terkejut.

"Aku tadi ingin menemuimu tapi kamu malah pergi,"

"Aku kira kamu tidak ingin melihatku lagi. "

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak mau aku pergi kalau mengira aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi? Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu kalau kita harus saling jujur satu sama lain dan jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. "

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. "

"Apa kamu hari ini mengambil cuti lagi? "

"Tidak. Aku harusnya ada rapat yang sangat penting hari ini, tapi itu sudah bukan masalah lagi. "

"Benarkah? Kamu sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku tidak akan dipecat siapapun Baekhyun. Walau akan ada sedikit kerugian jika aku tidak ada di sana, tapi pikiranku juga penuh denganmu."

"Aku belum pernah melihat kantormu, apakah karyawannya banyak? "

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Ya, karyawannya banyak. "

Baekhyun tersenyum. Perbincangan di antara mereka semakin santai. Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol akan sangat bersemangat menceritakan pekerjaannya.

"Kamu sangat tampan dan selalu terlihat rapi kapanpun. Aku sangat-sangat ingin melihatmu bekerja saat memakai setelan."

"Benarkah? " Alis kiri Chanyeol terangkat.

"Hmm.. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita ke kantormu sekarang? Ini masih siang. "

"Apa? Kukira kamu ingin bersepeda atau bersantai. "

"Karena kamu mengatakan kamu akan mendapat kerugian jika tidak datang ke kantor, dan aku ingin mampir ke butik sebentar. Tapi kalau kamu tidak mau aku ada di kantormu, aku tidak apa-apa, kita bisa pergi sendiri-sendiri."

"Tidak. Kita akan melakukan apa yang kamu mau. "

-the exception-

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan memandang deretan bangunan seluruhnya dari bawah sampai ke atas langit. Gedung Park Coorporation ini mengesankan, puncak menara ramping berkilauan seperti batu safir yang menembus awan. Baekhyun tahu dari pencariannya di internet sebelumnya bahwa interior di sisi lain yang memiliki pintu bergulir berhias bingkai tembaga juga sama-sama menakjubkan, dengan dinding dan lantai marmer keemasaan, dan meja keamanan yang dicat aluminium dan pintu putar.Gedungnya megah, hitam, kokoh, sangat Chanyeol. Tampilan Baekhyun saat ini sangat kontras dengan Chanyeol. Dia adalah seorang desainer fashion tapi tidak terlalu perduli pada pakaiannya. Baekhyun memakai pakaian yang tidak condong pada terlalu resmi maupun terlalu santai. Sebuah kaos berkerah berwarna hitam dengan celana jeans hitam panjang yang tidak terlalu ketat, ia memadukan itu dengan topi sport adidas yang ia pinjam dari Chanyeol dan kacamata hitam serta masker hitam. Sedang Chanyeol seperti biasa, setelan kerja yang mengesankan dan sangat Chanyeol. Bahkan bodyguard Chanyeol berpakaian lebih rapi dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak perlu menunjukkan kartu pengenal pada keamanan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaannya. Baekhyun digandeng Chanyeol sejak turun dari mobil. Saat memasuki lobi yang berdesain eropa yang dipenuhi warna emas, Baekhyun bisa melihat seluruh orang memandang padanya, atau lebih tepatnya pada Chanyeol. Hanya beberapa orang yang menunduk. Baekhyun berharap tampilan setengah ninjanya tidak terlalu buruk.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melangkah ke arah lift, semua orang memberi jalan. Chanyeol menggesekkan sebuah kartu di salah satu lift dan lift langsung terbuka. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menekan lantai paling atas.

"Sepertinya ini bukan ide yang baik. ", Baekhyun mendesah dan memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Apa? " Chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, ia tidak melepaskan tautan tabgan mereka.

"Aku rasa lebih baik aku ke butik saja. Nanti kamu bisa menjemputku mungkin saat kamu selesai. " Baekhyun menurunkan maskernya pelan-pelan agar bisa berbicara.

"Tidak. Kamu bilang ingin ke sini, aku menunjukkan perusahaan ini juga. Perusahaan ini juga milikmu Baekhyun. "

"Tidakkah kau lihat--"

"Lihat apa? Aku tidak mengerti, kamu bilang tadi--"

"Oke, maaf aku labil. Aku akan menunggumu. "

"Selalu pegang handphonemu dan jangan pergi tanpa Jongdae lagi. "

"Jongdae? Dia disini? Aku melihatnya terakhir kali tadi pagi. "

"Iya, dia sudah stand by. ", Bunyi lift menyela pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari lift, ia terpesona pada suasana ruang di depannya, ruang tunggunya dihadapannya jauh lebih besar dan lebih banyak hiasan modern. Tergantung keranjang berisi tanaman pakis dan tercium aroma bunga lili,pintu kaca es itu tertulis sangat jelas Park Corporation dengan huruf maskulin, dengan huruf maskulin tebal. Dan yang paling mencolok, di dinding di belakang kursi sofa itu tertulis kalimat hias seperti grafiti namun mudah untuk sibaca, sangat besar, hingga dipastikan semua orang yang keluar dari lift akan langaung bisa membaca kalimat itu.

"Tidak ada di dunia ini yang tidak memiliki pengecualian", Baekhyun tanpa sadar membaca kalimat itu dengan keras. Dan Baekhyun terdiam mengagumi tulisan itu.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tidak terlalu mendengar Chanyeol. Tulisan itu, tulisan Itu adalah prinsip hidup Baekhyun, ia menyukai ungkapan itu saat membacanya dari sebuah buku cerita anak-anak yang pertama kali ia baca. Sebuah buku cerita yang mengisahkan seorang pangeran yang bebas menentukan hidupnya. Ungkapan ini adalah ungkapan yang selalu membuatnya optimis menjalani hidup. Apa ungkapan ini begitu terkenal?

"Selamat siang Tuan Park dan Tuan Park--,"

Suara canggung tak asing milik Jongdaelah yang menyadarkan Baekhyun. Oh ya, Baekhyun adalah Tuan Park juga. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Jongdae, aku kan sudah bilang, panggil aku Baekhyun saja--" kata-kata Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat wajah Jongdae yang lebam-lebam hampir separah wajahnya.

"Apa yang--"

-the exception-

"Jadi dia memukulmu?"

"Karena aku bersepeda? "

"Sialan. "

Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri sedang Jongdae hanya diam berdiri di depannya. Chanyeol sedang mengikuti rapat di ruang meeting. Baekhyun sampai tak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol sekasar itu pada Jongdae, lagi pula apa salahnya bersepeda. Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae agar menunggunya di ruang kerja milik Chanyeol. Ruang kerja Chanyeol juga sangat spektakuler. Baekhyun memang dibesarkan dengan kemewahan, tapi kemewahan yang dimiliki Chanyeol sangat berbeda, indah, tak berlebihan, terasa sempurna, ruang kerja Chanyeol ini sangat mirip dengan ruang kerja di rumahnya, hanya saja pemandangan kota seoul yang menjadi background di kaca gelap itu tiada duanya. Aksen dan hiasannya tidak berlebihan, semua terkesan berada di tempat yang tepat. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum saat ada fotonya berdua dengan Chanyeol bergandengan tangan di jalan setapak dekat sungai han terbingkai di meja kerja Chanyeol. Pasti Chanyeol sudah menyuruh salah satu pengawal atau pengikutnya untuk mengambil ini. Kenapa pikiran Baekhyun selalu dipenuhi dengan Chanyeol? Tapi dia suka dengan itu. Chanyeol bukan cuma hebat di ranjang, tapi dia baik dalam segala hal, oh, pipi baekhyun yang lebam pasti lebih merah saat ini. Apa mereka berdua akan melakukan seks lagi? Baekhyun merasa dirinya menjadi mesum lagi saat semuanya sudah kembali baik-baik saja.

Sebuah keributan di luar membuat Baekhyun berdiri. Pintu di depannya terbuka menampilkan sosok laki-laki paruh baya tinggi. Dadanya membusung penuh percaya diri, melangkah memasuki ruangan, terlihat Taemin-asisten Chanyeol di depan pintu yang terlihat tak berdaya saat laki-laki itu masuk. Menurut Baekhyun umur laki-laki ini berada di awal enampuluhan, lebih tua dari ayahnya, wajah laki-laki ini juga tidak asing, Baekhyun sepertinya pernah melihatnya.

"Dimana Park Chanyeol? ", Suara laki-laki itu menggetarkan Baekhyun karena karisma yang ia miliki.

"Tuan Park, " Jongdae membungkuk hampir sembilan puluh derajat. Baekhyun tidak bisa menemukan kata-katanya, laki-laki ini adalah ayah Chanyeol.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol sedang ada rapat di ruang meeting."

"Ah, jadi dia benar-benar meeting, kukira dia cuma mau menghindariku. Lalu siapa ini? "

"Selamat siang Tuan Park, saya, saya Byun, ah Park Baekhyun." Baekhyun melihat ekspresi wajah ayah Chanyeol menggelap.

"Ah, kamu pelacur Chanyeol itu, jadi itu benar, sialan, lihatlah kamu harusnya malu, pelacur sesama jenis, aku tidak sudi nama besar Park disandang orang sepertimu."

Baekhyun terdiam, kata-kata ayah Chanyeol sangatlah kejam. Baekhyun tidak pernah berhadapan dengan orang seperti ini, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia sangat marah, tapi di depannya adalah ayah Chanyeol.

"Tuan, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau anda menunggu Tuan Park di ruang tunggu. ", suara Jongdae terdengar kaku namun Baekhyun tahu kalau Jongdae ada disana untuk menjadi tamengnya.

"Kenapa? Ini ruangan anakku, lagipula aku harus mengenal menantuku kan. " Seringai mengejek itu sangat mengerikan.

"Nanti tuan Park Chanyeol akan marah besar kalau anda tetap di sini. "suara Jongdae bergetar namun tetap tegas.

"Kau seperti tak tahu kami saja Jongdae-sii." suara Tuan Park mengejek

"Jadi, Byun, seberapa banyak uang yang dibayar anakku untuk membawamu ke ranjangnya? Lihatlah lebam di wajahmu. Kukira ia masih tahu bagaimana memperlakukan jalang. Aku akan memberimu dua kali lipat untuk berada di ranjangku."

"Anda sangat tidak sopan dengan berkata seperti itu kepada saya Tuan Park, saya masih baik-baik saja saat anda menghina saya. Tapi saat anda menghina keluarga saya dan Chanyeol, saya tidak bisa menerimanya. Keluarga saya membesarkan saya dengan nilai-nilai moral yang bahkan tidak bisa anda beli dengan seluruh uang anda--"

"Baek--" Suara berat Chanyeol membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengalhkan pandangannya. Baekhyun dapat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang memucat dan sebuah api tersulut di mata gelap Chanyeol.

"Brengsek!! Kenapa kau ada di sini! " Chanyeol segera memposisikan dirinya di depan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kamu bisa keluar sekarang." Chanyeol berkata pada Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari ayahnya. Baekhyun masih membeku karena teriakan Chanyeol yang ia tidak duga.

"Baekhyun, kumohon keluarlah. ", tapi entah mengapa hati Baekhyun ingin berada di sisi Chanyeol, mendampinginya.

"Jongdae, bawa Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang! " Chanyeol berteriak.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik, tubuhnya yang kaku ditarik paksa oleh Jongdae, dan hal terakhir yang Baekhyun lihat sebelum pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol tertutup adalah seringai ayah Chanyeol.

-the exception-

 **tbc**


End file.
